The Amazing Kitsune
by Shawn129
Summary: Naruto after having the Kyuubi sealed inside of him is gifted with gifts from the Shinigami and Hagoromo before he is taken away and born to Izanami and Odin as part of a treaty between Asgard and the Shinto. Needing to earn his place among his family, Naruto is given to Richard and Mary Parker, watch as Naruto Parker, becomes Earth greatest defender.
1. Chapter 1

Hagoromo watched as Kurama was sealed away watching with a frown as the masked Uchiha with the creature that has been ruining his legacy watched and vanished

"They'll be back." Shinigami said reaping the souls of Kushina and Minato as Hagoromo looked at the deity, "Congrats, Sage of Six Paths. You've ruined another life to the billions of humans, already.'

"I didn't mean for this to happen," Hagoromo said sadly,

"Then make it right," Shinigami replied

"How?" Hagoromo asked

"Lady Amateratsu has given up on this world. The humans here will not corrupt the Child of Prophecy, he will go on to live in a new world, to be the bridge between two groups of people. He will be the Maelstrom." Shinigami said

"Forever breaking the cycle of Indra and Asura." Hagormo said getting a nod from Shinigami, "What about Kurama?"

"His power has been given to Naruto, Kurama will be back later to raze everything to the ground."

"I will give him my power so he can protect himself," Hagoromo said

"The least you can do. I will give him the Sharingan of Indra along with the memories of the best Sharingan user this cesspool has known. Along with the knowledge of the strongest users Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Kenjutsu, and Ninjutsu." Shinigami replied as Hagoromo floated forward and after a clap of his hands he placed his palms on the belly of baby Naruto whose eyes flashed red with slit pupils, "Time to go."

Hagoromo gave a yell of surprise when his power was drained completely and he was grabbed by the Shinigami and eaten

Chewing on the soul that had eluded him for so long, Shinigami gave a refreshed sigh before he opened a portal and vanishing with young Naruto who turned into an orb, before an explosion of red chakra formed and turned into a fox that immediately charged up a Bijudama and sent it to the village in the distance as around the world right more roars occurred and the Biju began to destroy the Elemental Nations while the Shinobi learned that their chakra wasn't working the way it should.

Universe N-2018934, Asgard, October 10, 1989,

Asgard is a small, planetary body that serves as home to the Asgardians, a race of beings recognized on Earth by humans as the deities of their Norse mythology, such as Thor, and their ruler, Odin. It is about the size of a small state.

It is not round like the Earth, does not spin on its axis, and does not revolve around a star. It is a flat, asteroid-like mass that has a top surface with a gravitational pull, similar to that of the Earth, in order to keep the citizens and their cities from floating into the void. The matter on Asgard is also denser and more durable than the matter on Earth. There is an unknown force that keeps the surfaces of Asgard from eroding and from allowing its bodies of water from drifting off into space. Asgard has unknown intervals of day and night; it is unclear as to whether it uses the sun as a source of light. It likely has seasons of some sort and varied weather conditions such as light snow.

The Asgardians are the inhabitants of Asgard. They are a race of extraterrestrial beings similar to human beings possessing a highly advanced form of technology resembling magic and sorcery, which their entire civilization is built on.

The Asgardians are a brave and a powerful warrior race whose passion for adventure is their religion, and their reputation as one of the mightiest races in the universe has earned them the respect and fear from other races.

Having interacted with humans in Scandinavia centuries ago, they informed their culture and religion and thus share many characteristics with the ancient Norse. For example, it appears that an Asgardian surname is their father's name and the child's relation, similar to old Norse tradition (and even today in modern Icelandic tradition). For example, Thor, the son of Odin, has the surname, Odin.

Today was a cause for celebration on Asgard as a new prince was born to the Shinto Goddess Izanami, and Asgardian King Odin, sealing a treaty between the two species of higher beings. Prince Naruto Odinson was showered with love before he would be sent to do his trial.

As per the treaty, a son born of two different races had to earn the right to join them, this was added to prevent a power-hungry, and arrogant powerhouse from being a danger to the universe.

Come tonight Naruto would be stripped of his immortality and sent to Midgard, where his trails to becoming a Nobel warrior that would earn a place amongst his family would take place

Shinigami smirked as he watched Naruto be handed to his watcher Lady Sif who would be in charge of taking care of Naruto from a distance before the Bifrost was activated and they were sent off

"Did you complete your task?" Amaterasu asked

"Yes, I expedited Kurama's resurrection and freed the other Biju, before taking all of the human's chakra," Shinigami said getting a nod from Amaterasu who looked at the retreating form of her Child of Prophecy

Earth, Japan

CIA agents Richard Parker, and his wife Mary were in Japan looking into the Masters of Silence, the mission was accepted by them as Mary needed something to get her mind of the miscarriage they suffered just a year prior, they've been called home as they couldn't find anything on their targets so here they were packing to return to New York

"Ready to go?" Richard asked

"Yeah." Mary nodded before they both jumped as outside their safe house, a tower of rainbow energy struck the ground

Grabbing their weapons the two spies made their way outside, the tower of energy dissipated and their eyes widened looking at the woman who held a baby in her arms

That was the day the legend of Naruto Parker began

5 Years Later, December 25, 1994, Queens, New York

5-year-old Naruto was watching Game of Death with his new pair of nunchucks excitedly as his father was on the phone in the kitchen while his mother read a book smiling as she kept an eye on him

Naruto began to spin the nunchucks before he clocked himself in the back of the head causing the boy to hiss and massage his head, instead of given up Naruto watched Bruce Lee intently unknown to him his eyes turning red with one tomoe on each eye that began to spin around his pupil as he watched intently

Mary looked up at her son and watched shock as he began to mimic Bruce Lee perfectly, and quickly got Richard who watched in surprise as well before the sequence ended and the two began to clap

Blinking his red eyes away back to his ocean blue, Naruto turned and smiled excitedly at his parents as they applauded him. The two had learned early on, that Naruto lived action movies instead of the usual child-friendly shows

Naruto was the highlight of the last 5 years for the family, it was easy with them being in deep cover to lie nd say that Naruto was their child and was named after a close friend they made while in Japan. They loved him and quit doing field work, with Richard going onto become a scientist at Oscorp and Mary running operations for S.H.I.E.L.D

"Amazing." Mary smiled walking over to Naruto before she knelt before him, "Time for bed."

Immediately the smile on Naruto's face vanished, he has never told his parents about the dreams he's had about being in a war and killing people with superpowers, which is why he has never slept for more than 2 hours and spent the rest of the night imitating any training he saw in his dreams, like pushups, situps, and walking up walls though whenever he fell from the wall and his parents would come and investigate he would act as he fell out of bed,

Mary tucked Naruto into bed and kissed his forehead, "I love you." she said

"I love you too, mom." Naruto smiled watching as she got up and turned the lights out before closing the door

Naruto waited till he couldn't hear his parents, before he got out of bed before he walked to the wall and laid down placing his feet against it, a blue glow originated from his feet before he began to slowly walk up the wall

Midtown High, April 18, 2006

The gym was shaking from the cheering of the crowd, as Midtown High's star player ran up the court before with a leap he dunked the ball before the buzzer went off

16-year-old Naruto landed with a grunt before he was rushed by his teammates causing him to laugh, as he met eyes with his best friend Jessica Campbell

It's been 12 years since Naruto's parents dropped him off with his Uncle Ben and Aunt May before leaving because it was something they had to do. The pair died shortly afterward in a plane crash

As Naruto grew older his training grew in intensity, now that he was no longer afraid of his dreams he could fully use them to guide him through his powers, and learn control,

Naruto, after heading to the showers and getting dressed, walked alongside Jessica, "Good game, Naruto!" students walking by said as Naruto nodded

"Thanks," Naruto said before Jessica wrapped an arm around his neck

"You know it wouldn't hurt to say more words to your friends," Jessica said

Jessica was like Naruto an orphan having lost her parents and little brother in a car crash before she went into a short coma but was awoken during a fight between the Fantastic 4 and Galactus,

Naruto helped her through it and was always available for her and whatever she needed, she currently lives with Trish Walker a child actor

"You're my friend, these guys just want to get all chummy because I can put a ball through a hoop," Naruto replied

"That's not all you can do." Jessica whispered having been told and shown by Naruto what he can do after he saw her use her own strength, "Can you?"

"Sure." Naruto smiled before the two went into an alley and Jessica was picked up in a bridle carry before Naruto ran up the wall and began to jump from rooftop to rooftop with Jessica smiling largely the entire way

Naruto and Jessica reached her home and ate while talking, "You know you can join the Fantastic 4." Jessica said

"You sound like Uncle Ben." Naruto scoffed as he sipped his shake

"How so?" Jessica asked with a fry

"He's been going on about giving up basketball, and going into the military, 'You can be the next Captain America', I just want to be happy. There's nothing wrong with that, right?" Naruto asked

"I don't think so. If you don't do what makes you happy, what makes life worth living?" Jessica asked

"Wow, that's very philosophical," Naruto said smiling

"Shut up." Jessica smiled before the two looked up when they saw a few squad cars speed by

"Someone is having a busy night." Naruto said before he sighed, "I should go before May the bloodhound starts hunting me down."

"See you tomorrow." Jessica smiled before with a smile Naruto dropped off the roof

Parker Residence

Naruto entered the kitchen and saw May at the table, "Hey Aunt May." he greeted kissing her cheek as he placed her lottery tickets in her apron pocket, "I brought an extra with my numbers."

"Told you about gambling young man. I'm making spaghetti and meatballs, have you eaten?" May asked

"Yup, but I'll always have room for your cooking." Naruto smiled as he began to wash his hand

"How was the game?'

"Scored a triple-double, and lead the team to victory so pretty good." Naruto smiled before Ben entered the kitchen with a box of trophies

"Ben Parker, don't you even think about leaving that filthy box in my kitchen," May said as Naruto sat on the corner wiping off his hands with a napkin that he tossed into the trash across the room

"These are my bowling trophies," Ben said

"Oh, then by all means, please, leave that filthy box in my kitchen," May said sarcastically

"Hey, where's the flood?" Naruto asked noticing his uncle's bare feet as he tracked water in behind him

"Follow me, I'll show you," Ben said walking to the basement

"You serious?" Naruto asked

"Yes!" Ben yelled causing Naruto to sigh

"Give me a minute," Naruto said running up to his room and taking off his shoes, and socks along with his pants leaving him in a fresh pair of shorts before he met Ben in the basement and took the tray from his uncle's hand as they looked at the AC unit

"I think it's the condenser tray," Ben said

"No, too much water for the condenser tray or the heat exchange tubings, this is gotta be the filling. That's the only thing that makes any sense." Naruto explained

"Can you fix it?" Ben asked

"No, not tonight. I'll go by the hardware store tomorrow." Naruto said putting the pan on the counter as Ben began to fill a box

"Good deal. Hey, before you come up, see if there's anything else worth saving." Ben requested

"Alright," Naruto said before he began to look around and paused when he saw a familiar leather briefcase and picked it up

Ben and May were debating about hiring a plumber when they saw Naruto with the briefcase and paused sharing a glance, "I forgot all about that thing." Ben said as Naruto glanced at him, "It was your dads. He asked us to keep it safe."

"Keep it safe? There's nothing in here." Naruto said as Ben sat at the table

"Sentimental value. He saw it in the window of that old leather shop over on 9th Avenue." Ben replied with a nostalgic smile as he thought of his brother, "He was 19, you believe that? What does a 19-year-old kid, need with a briefcase?"

"Nerd." Naruto laughed sadly

"Guess who sold it to him."

"Who?" Naruto rose an eyebrow

"Your mother. That's how they met." Ben smiled as Naruto looked back to the briefcase

"Sentimental value, huh?" Naruto whispered

"Your father was a secretive man, Naruto," May said as Naruto opened a pocket and a photo fell out of Richard and a one-armed man

"Any idea who this is?' Naruto asked showing the picture

"Some guy he worked with," Ben said sitting back as Naruto frowned slightly and showed the photo to May who shook her head

"Right." Naruto sighed putting the photo back and walking off, "Lost my appetite."

Ben and May watched Naruto head off with May covering her mouth as tears filled her eyes

Day Later, Columbia University

Naruto and Jessica got off the bus, with Naruto looking off into the clouds his headphones in his ears and his hood halfway on his head as he appeared bored, while the teacher addressed the class, "Midtown High seniors. No wandering. Proceed directly to where you're supposed to be. Remember, it is a privilege to be here. We're guests of Columbia University's Science Department. So behave accordingly. Let's not have a repeat of our trip to the planetarium. Come on, stay together. Proceed up the steps and into the building."

Jessica elbowed Naruto getting his attention as she nodded toward the class before he joined her in following, as a Rolls Royce pulled up,

"Dad would you ask Hoskins to drive around the corner please." Harry Osborn said

"Why? The entrance is right there." Norman asked

"Dad these are public school kids, I'm not showing up for the field trip in a Rolls," Harry said

"You want me to trade in my care for a Jetta just because you flunked out of every private school I ever sent you to?" Norman asked

"It wasn't for me," Harry said

"Of course it was. Don't ever be ashamed of who you are." Norman instructed

"I'm not ashamed of who I am." Harry said before he sighed, "It's just..."

"Just what, Harry?" Norman asked

"Forget it." Harry said and got out the car seeing Jessica and Naruto, "Naruto!"

Naruto and Jessica paused and turned to see Harry run over, "Sup Harry." they greeted

Harry was an acquaintance not quite a friend as he hung in the popular circles and Naruto was more of a loner with a small group of friends

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Harry smiled before Naruto nodded behind him

"Incoming."

"Harry! Won't you be needing this?" Norman asked with Harry's backpack

"Thanks, Dad. Um, Naruto, Jessica may I introduce my father, Norman Osborn." Harry said

"Pleasure to meet you." Norman smiled shaking Jessica's hand and turning to Naruto, "Naruto, I've heard so much about you."

"Good things I hope, sir.' Naruto said

"Harry tells me you're quite the science whiz." Norman smiled, "Y'know, I'm something of a scientist myself."

"I read all your research on nanotechnology," Naruto said

"Really Brilliant. You understood it?" Norman asked surprised in slight awe

"Yes, I wrote a paper on it." Naruto nodded

"Impressive. Richard would be very proud." Norman said causing Naruto to frown slightly

"Thanks," Naruto replied

"Hey, you three! Let's move!" The teacher yelled

"Nice to meet you." Naruto and Jessica said

"Hope to see you again." Norman nodded before he left and the teens headed for the building

"He doesn't seem so bad," Jessica said

"Not if you're a genius. I think he wants to adopt you, Naruto." Harry said causing Naruto to scoff before they joined the class and split up with Harry going to his friends and Jessica going to some of hers

Naruto put his earbuds in, and allowed his eyes to roam, "There are over 32,000 known species of spider in the world. They're in the order Araneae, divided into three suborders. This is the most advanced electron microscope in the eastern seaboard. Arachnids from all three groups possess varying strengths which help them in their constant search for food. For example, the Delena spider, family Sparassidae has the ability to jump to catch its prey."

"For the school paper?" a kid with a camera asked getting a nod before he began to take a picture but Flash Thompson bumped him in the back purposefully

"Next, we have the net web spider, family Filistatidae genus Kukulcania. It spins an intricate funnel shaped web whose strands have a tensile strength proportionately equal to the type of high tension wire..."

Naruto saw the kid try to take another picture and be shoulder bumped again, "Leave him alone." Naruto said

"Or what?" Flash asked

"I break your jaw." Naruto glared which Flash returned and he made to speak but the teacher appeared

"What is going on? The next person who talks will fail this course. I kid you not." the teacher threatened before the students followed the scientist

"This grass spider hunts using reflexes with nerve-conduction velocity so fast that some researchers believe it almost borders on precognition. an imminent awareness of danger. A spider-sense."

"Those guys are jerks." the kid said frowning

"You got to stick up for yourself, Pete," Naruto said

"I'm not like you, Naruto. I'm not athletic, handsome, or popular."

"You mean loner." Naruto corrected as he didn't consider himself popular, "And stop caring about what others think about you. It's easier to be yourself that way, besides look at it this way, in the future, you may be their boss."

Peter smiled at the thought of that before he saw a spider, "Hey, look at that spider."

Naruto and Peter walked to a glass case as a spider slept on its web, "Some spiders change colors to blend into their environment. It's a defense mechanism."

"Peter, what makes you think I'd want to know that?" Naruto asked walking off

"Who wouldn't?" Peter smiled following his new friend

"Over five painstaking years, Columbia's genetic research facility has manufactured its own spider. With these DNA blueprints, we have begun what was once thought impossible. Soon the spiders will be able to transfer RNA to encode an entirely new genome combining the genetic information from all three into these 15 genetically designed super-spiders."

"There's 14." Naruto and Mary Jane corrected causing the two to look at each other

"I beg your pardon?" The scientist asked

"One's missing," Naruto said watching the scientist make her way over

"Yeah. I guess the researchers are working on that one." the woman said before she leads the students away but MJ walked over to Naruto

"Hi, Naruto." MJ smiled which Naruto returned

"Hey, neighbor." Naruto smiled seeing that Peter was awestruck, "Pete here was going to take some pics with a student and the creepy crawlers, want to volunteer?"

"Sure, yeah." MJ smiled at Peter who gulped

"Great," Peter said shyly

"So, where do you want me?" Mj asked walking beside a case of the spiders while Naruto smiled and stepped back and watched, before he sensed something lands on his hand and immediately looked to see a large red and blue spider and with a wave of his hand, it flew off into the distance

Later

After the trip was over the students returned to school and were in the cafeteria for lunch as Naruto was sitting by himself when a joke deciding to be funny throw his pizza at Naruto who dodged causing the pizza to hit Flash who was behind him

"Parker!" Flash yelled jumping to his feet as Naruto sighed while Flash ran over and swung at Naruto who dodged by sliding out of his seat, "Think your pretty funny don't you?"

"Flash it was an accident," MJ said

"Yea, my first breaking his teeth. That's the accident." Flash said

"You don't want any of this." Naruto started hands in his pockets, "Walk away."

"Not a chance," Flash said swinging at Naruto who leaned to the side, before he tried a left that Naruto leaned away from as well, and Flash tried a wild hook that Naruto spun around before he kneed Flash in the back and after he stumbled Flash turned around and met Naruto's elbow to his jaw sending him to the ground

Kong, Flash's best friend ran at Naruto for revenge but Naruto sidestepped the large teen and a right kick to the back of his knee caused Kong to lean down into the left roundhouse from Naruto that knocked him unconscious

The students all looked shocked before campus security arrived

Nightfall

Naruto entered the house and saw May, and Ben on the couch waiting for him, "Let me guess, the school called." Naruto said

"You think this is funny?" Ben asked standing up, "You could've seriously hurt those boys."

"But I didn't. I was defending myself, what you wanted me to do let them punk me?" Naruto asked

"Naruto, you should've walked away and got a teacher," May said

"And when has that ever worked?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow, "Being a coward and a snitch will make them think that they can do it again without any authority figures around. My way gets them off my back."

"Listen to me, okay. You really are Naruto, and that's a good thing. But your father lived by a philosophy, a principle really. He believed that if you could do good things for other people you had a moral obligation to do those things. That's what's at stake here, not a choice, responsibility."

"That is nice, that's great. It's all well and good, so where is he?" Naruto asked frowning anger searing in his chest

"What?" Ben asked

"Where is he? Where's my dad? He didn't think it was his responsibility to be here and tell me this himself?" Naruto asked angrily

"Oh come on, how dare you?" Ben asked

"How dare I? How dare you?!" Naruto yelled as tears began to fill his eyes before he turned around and walked off

"Where are you going? Naruto come back here, please!" Ben pleaded as Naruto slammed the door behind him causing the glass to shatter and Naruto paused looking back at it before he continued on his way

May grabbed her jacket, "You shouldn't have brought up, Richard." she said

"I was trying to," Ben began

"You're trying to make Naruto more like Richard, you can't force that on the boy," May said before they locked up the house and went after Naruto

"Naruto?! Naruto?!" Ben yelled as he and May walked down the street

Moments Later

Naruto was sitting on a rooftop watching the moon, "Naruto?!" he looked down to see Ben and May crossing the street

"He cares for you," Sif said standing beside Naruto causing him to flinch in surprise

"Wha-who are you?" Naruto asked

"I work for your father. I was chosen by your parents to be your guide on your trial."

"Trial?" Naruto asked in confusion

"Richard and Mary didn't have time to tell you. Have you ever wondered why you're so superior to everyone else?" Sif asked causing Naruto to frown, "You're not human."

"Okay, so what am I?" Naruto asked

"You are the third son of Odin King of Asgard," Sif said as Naruto raised an eyebrow

"Odin, as in the god of wisdom, poetry, war, death, divination, and magic?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Sif before Naruto began to laugh, "Right."

"Your powers speak the truth for me." Sif said as Naruto frowned, "You must earn your place among your people."

"Say I believe any of this, how exactly do I do that?" Naruto asked

"That you must figure out yourself," Sif said causing Naruto to scoff before he watched in shock as Sif vanished

Later

Naruto walked to the counter with a Gatorade in hand, "That's $2.07." the cashier said as Naruto sighed noticing him that he forgot his wallet and all the cash he had was $2.05, "It's $2.07."

"Yeah, I know," Naruto said searching for 2 pennies

"You're holding up the line." the cashier said before Naruto took two of the donated pennies and put them on the counter

"No, you can leave a penny, you can't take a penny."

"What?" Naruto asked

"You can leave a penny anytime, you have to spend 10$ to take a penny. Store policy. Are you gonna pay? You're holding up my line."

"I don't have 2 cents," Naruto said

"You can't afford your drink, just step aside. What, daddy didn't give you enough money today?" the cashier asked mockingly

"How bout I knock your teeth down your throat, phill berry doughboy?" Naruto asked as the cashier lost his mocking smile

Naruto walked off but paused when the man behind him knocked over a small shelf, "Really?!" the cashier yelled before he bent down to get the shelf and the fake jewelry inside it,

Watching as the man took all the money out the register, along with his 6 pack, Naruto and the man caught eyes before he was tossed his Gatorade which he took and with a shrug walked out the store

The cashier stood up but saw the money gone along with his customer, "Not cool, bro." he said

Naruto stood in front of the store, watching the man quickly cross the street as the cashier hobbled his fat ass out, "Hey man, stop! Somebody stop that guy! Hey kid, little help?"

"Chase him, you could use the exercise." Naruto smiled walking away

Ben and May were walking when they heard the cashier, "Somebody, stop that dude!"

Ben and Mary saw the man bumping into people as he lost his 6pack and tripped a gun sliding away before he looked up to Ben and May and went for it

"Hey!" Ben yelled grabbing the gun and the two began to struggle before the gun went off and Ben collapsed

"No!" May screamed causing Naruto who was ignoring the gunshot to pause and look over to see the man raise his gun at May and fire

"NO!" Naruto yelled running across the street as the murderer ran off, stopping Naruto looked at his aunt and uncle, "Aunt May, Uncle Ben?"

"N-Naruto," Ben said as Naruto put pressure of his and May's wounds

"Oh God, help me...Call an ambulance! Someone, call an ambulance!" Naruto yelled tears streaming down his face as a fully matured Sharingan manifested before it morphed into a spiral pattern

Naruto stayed with the corpses of his uncle and aunt when the police arrived he gave a statement and was allowed to go home,

Parker Residence

Naruto immediately walked to his closet and grabbed a black long sleeve shirt, some black jeans, fingerless gloves, and steel-toed boots, before he grabbed his half facemask for the winter and a focusing he watched as his hair turned white and his bangs raise up to resemble horns before he vanished in a swirl of leaves

Naruto appeared on a rooftop across the street from the police department, just listening and waiting, before he saw two cops talking, "They got the shooter. He's headed south on Fifth. We got three cars in pursuit."

Naruto began to hop from roof to roof toward the sounds of sirens and saw the cops following a car, with a glare and growl, he kicked off joining the pursuit

Falling to the street, he caught a street lamp and spun around it before he released it and was sent into the air before he landed onto the car and easily punched a hole into the rooftop and grabbed the face of the driver who responded by shooting off a couple rounds that pierced Naruto's shirt but not his skin

Releasing the driver's face and flipping to land on the hood Naruto growled as he punched the windshield causing it to shatter before he jumped as the car crashed into a gate

The driver who murdered Ben and May climbed out and ran into the abandoned warehouse as the squad cars arrived, making it inside the warehouse with his gun raised the man reloaded a new clip and looked around

"You killed them," Naruto said

"Who's there?!" the man asked as Naruto silently dropped behind him

"Death," Naruto said causing the man to turn with the gun raised but Naruto grabbed the hand and with a squeeze crushed it causing the man to yell in pain as he hobbled back from Naruto who was fully prepared to kill the man who suddenly tripped on a pipe and fell back out the window

Naruto was fast enough to stop him from falling to his death, but chose not to and was content to watch the man fall to his death when the spotlight passed the window Naruto was gone

Parker Residence

Naruto sat on the roof, tears streaming down his eyes again before Jessica, and Mj climbed up and joined him before they hugged him tightly

Time passed slowly with Naruto just going through the motions as he felt extremely guilty, blaming himself for the deaths of May and Ben who wouldn't have been out that night if they weren't out looking for him,

Naruto decided to make amends by going out and stopping criminals, it wasn't the military or police force like Uncle Ben had suggested but it was still helping those in need. Also apparently May and Ben had hit the lottery with the numbers Naruto picked being the sole winner for the 800 million jackpot, he claimed the prize and sent out an order for some gear to make him a suit

Naruto's suit consisted of black no sleeve jacket with 9 red tomoe beneath a red swirl, a black turtleneck connected to a half mask with six tomoe going across his collar bones, with a large hood to cover his hair and cast a shadow over his face, along with a fox mask, a red sash, black Anbu pants, and ninja steel-toed boots,

Naruto kicked his training into overdrive while sending clones to school, his Sharingan helped him learn the fighting styles of Earth, while the memories of some guy named Might Duy he learned of the Strong Fost style along with the Eight Gates, he wasn't a master at either but he loved to work on them

The memories of Madara helped him with Sharingan related issues and added to his ninjutsu repertoire, so did Hashirama's, Tobirama's and Minato's.

The memories of Mito Uzumaki helped him with seals and medical ninjutsu along with Chakra Chains and the art of the sword,

Naruto worked tirelessly on mastering the knowledge that was readily available to him, with great trial and error but he was determined and refused to give up,

Sif has made regular appearances and was a good sparring partner for him, and while she jas kicked his ass more times than he'd like to admit, Naruto was growing stronger at a fast rate

2 months after the murder of Ben and May Parker was graduation, and the school valedictorian Gwen Stacy was giving her speech, "Good morning, esteemed faculty, and families of my fellow graduates. It's an honor to be standing up here today."

Jessica and MJ looked around, "See him?" Mj asked

"No, I'm going to call him," Jessica said pulling out her phone and calling Naruto

Parker House

Naruto stood in front of the graves of his Uncle Ben and Aunt May when his phone rang, "Hello?" he asked

"Where are you?" Jessica asked

"At the cemetery, I'm on my way," Naruto said

"Okay, Gwen is giving her speech make it snappy," Jessica said before hanging up as Naruto sighed with a smile,

"I miss you guys, and promise to make you both proud." Naruto smiled before he vanished in a yellow flash

"I know we all think that we're immortal. We're supposed to feel that way. We're graduating. But, like our brief four years in high school, what makes life valuable is that it doesn't last forever. What makes it precious is that it ends. And I know that now more than ever. And I say it, today of all days, to remind us that time is luck. So don't waste it living someone else's life. Make yours count for something. Fight for what matters to you. No matter what. Because even if we fall short, what better way is there to live?"

Moments Later

Naruto walked across the stage and accepted his diploma before he walked off and joined everyone and tossing up their hats before he, Gwen, and Jessica stood together

"So are we celebrating tonight?" Jessica asked

"Naw, I have-"

"Good, now all we have to do is wait for MJ to drop the brute." Jessica interrupted as everyone looked to MJ as she spoke with Flash

"I don't want to be with you anymore. Here's your ring." MJ said handing Flash his ring

"You know what? Whatever. Your loss." Flash scoffed walking off while Mj headed over to her friends

"So where to?"

"Naruto was going to treat us to Dim Sum."

"I was?" Naruto asked before his hand was crushed, "Yeah, my treat."

MJ and Jessica giggled before they all left, heading off to change and meet up, to go out to eat

Next Day

Naruto awoke with a sigh, he felt relaxed more than he ever had, looking to the side he saw that it was empty before he got up and walked to the kitchen where he saw Jessica wearing his t-shirt

"Hey." Naruto greeted walking over as Jessica hid an envelope behind her back

"Morning." Jessica smiled before she and Naruto kissed each other and when they pulled back smiling Naruto raised his hand showing the envelope

"Something important?" Naruto asked

"It's trash," Jessica said reaching for the envelope but Naruto with a smirk stepped back and read the letter,

"Trash? This is an acceptance letter to USC." Naruto replied looking to Jessica

"I'm not going."

"What, why?" Naruto asked

"Well for one I can't afford it, and I refuse to ask Trish and Dorothy."

"I'll front you the money," Naruto said as Jessica shook her head,

"No, I'm not going to anyway."

"Then why would you apply? What changed?" Naruto asked

"W-We finally moved past the line of friends last night. You've always been there for me and I need to be here for you."

"I won't be the reason you don't go to your dream school. I want you to go." Naruto said before he kissed her again, "You said so yourself if we don't do what makes us happy, what's the point of life."

"So, what will you be doing?"

"I can think of a few things." Naruto smiled

4 Months Later

The people of New York were abuzz with talk of the new hero who they've taken to calling Kitsune, who has stopped a number of assaults, robberies, and other crimes, and he was attracting lots of attention

"Who is Kitsune?" J. Jonah Jamerson asked slamming down his paper, "He's a criminal, that's who he is. A vigilante, a public menace. Why's he on my front page?"

Jamerson's phone buzzed and he answered it, "Mr. Jameson your wife is on line one she needs to know if-" Betty began but Jamerson hung up

"Mr. Jameson there's a page six problem." a man said

"We have a page one problem, shut up. Well?"

"He's news," Robbie said

"These are really important clients they can't wait." the man said

"They're about to," Jamerson replied

"He pulled six people off that subway car."

"Sure from a wreck he probably caused. Something goes wrong and this ninja is there. Look at that, he's fleeing the scene. What's that tell you?" Jamerson asked pointing to the picture of a black figure jumping over buildings away from the scene

"He's not fleeing, he's probably going to save somebody else. He's a hero!" Robbie said

"Then why's he wear a mask, hmm? What's he got to hide?" Jamerson asked as Betty entered and out down a cup of coffee

"She needs to know if you want chintz or chenille in the dining room," Betty said

"Whichever's cheaper," Jamerson replied

"Mr. Jameson it's like this, We double-booked page six. See so both Macy's and Conway's have three-quarters of the same page." the man said as Jamerson was about to yell

"We sold out four printings," Robbie said immediately getting Jamerson's attention

"Sold out?" Jamerson asked

"Every copy."

"Tomorrow morning. Kitsune. Page one with a decent picture this time. Move Conway to page seven."

"That's a problem." the man said

"Make it page eight and give 'em 10 percent off. No make it 5 percent." Jamerson replied

"That can't be done." the man said

"Get outta here!" Jamerson yelled sending the man running

"Problem is we don't have a decent picture. Eddie's been on it for weeks, we can barely get a glimpse of him." Robbie said

"Aw, what is he, shy? We can get a picture of Julia Roberts in a thong we can certainly get a picture of this weirdo. Put an ad on the front page. "Cash money for a picture of Kitsune" He doesn't want to be famous? I'll make him." infamous!"

Manhattan

Naruto moved to Manhattan like he always wanted and brought an abandoned loft complex that he had begun to renovate into his own home/base, currently, Naruto was jogging when he was called and looked around

"Naruto, hey!"

Turning around Naruto smiled before he caught MJ when she jumped into his arms after all they hadn't seen each other in a while, "Hey." he said

"What are you doing around here?" Mj asked

"Working out, I live in what used to be The Little Singer Building, over on Broadway. How about you?" Naruto asked

"I'm headed to an audition," MJ said

"An audition? So you're acting now?" Naruto asked smiling

"Yeah. I work steady. In fact, I just got off a job." Mj said

"Congratulations. Happy you are living your dream." Naruto smiled

"Hey counter girl! Your drawer was short six dollars! Next time that happens, I'm gonna take it outta your cheque!" an obese man yelled as MJ looked down, "Excuse me, Miss Watson? I'm talking to you! Hey!"

"Yes, Enrique! Okay? I get you." MJ yelled back at the man

"It better not happen no more, hear me?. Don't roll your eyes at me." Enrique said walking off

MJ looked down embarrassed before she unbuttoned her jacket to reveal her waitress outfit, "Some dream, huh?"

Mj hissed when Naruto flicked her forehead, "I told you to stop doing that!" MJ yelled slapping Naruto's arm

"Than don't lie to me. We've known each other since we were 6, you should know you don't have to be embarrassed with me." Naruto frowned before MJ nodded with a small smile

"We should catch up sometime. Let's get some lunch some evening." Mj said

"I'll come by and have some of your Moondance coffee some day." Naruto smiled before MJ kissed his cheek and got into a cab

Naruto watched her before he turned to leave but paused when he saw a Daily Bugle paper,

'Reward for Picture of Kitsune.'

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Way to keep busy." he smirked

Night

A guard was unlocking up an armored truck when a gun was put in his face, "Hello." the gunman said before he pistol-whipped the guard and 4 men came out the woodwork

A shadow clone smirked as he snapped pictures when Kitsune entered the scene and kicked two of the goons into a car, and flipped as he grabbed the other 2 goons and slammed their heads into one another before he kicked the last goon in the face as he came down, turning around as the flash of the camera went off Kitsune tied up the men and left

Next Day

Jamerson looked through the pictures, one of Kitsune standing on a wall, another of Kitsune slamming his knee into the torso of a criminal, one of Kitsune stopping a getaway car with his foot on the hood and the back of the car in midair,

"They're crap. Crap, crap. Megacrap. I'll give you $200." Jamerson said going through the last 3 in quick succession

"Nice doing business with you, but I'll be going to the Bulletin," Naruto said taking the photos and heading to the door

"I'll give you 300. That's a standard freelance fee."

"Each," Naruto said

"That's preposterous!"

"Well, no deal," Naruto said about to head for the door

"Fine!" Jamerson yelled writing the check before Naruto handed him the photos, and Jamerson gave it to Robbie, "Tear up page one. Run that photo instead."

"Headline?" Robbie asked

"Kitsune, Hero or Menace? Exclusive Daily Bugle Photos." Jamerson said as Naruto look unfazed, "Give that to the girl up front, she'll see you get paid."

Naruto turned on his heel and exited the office, "Hey."

Betty looked up and blushed as she gazed at Naruto, "Hi."

"The old man told me to give that to you," Naruto said handing the paper to Betty

"Welcome to the Daily Bugle." Betty smiled before she cleared her throat, "I'm Betty. Betty Brandt."

"Naruto Parker." Naruto smiled shaking her hand before she handed him the signed check, "So Ms. Brandt,"

"You can call me Betty." Betty smiled

"Right, so is he always like that?" Naruto asked thinking over to Jamerson who was yelling at a man

"Unfortunately." Betty sighed causing Naruto to chuckle before Betty handed him another paper with her number on it, "In case you need something."

"Right." Naruto smiled pocketing the number, "You have a nice day."

Betty smiled watching Naruto leave

Week Later, World Unity Festival

Naruto exited the elevator as he returned from training room he built, the blonde was caked in sweat and mentally tired as he grabbed a remote and turned on the tv

"Welcome to OSCORP Industries Unity Day Festival. Let's hear it for Macy Gray." the announcer said

Naruto shrugged and put down the remote and made his way to the fridge, and grabbed a bottle of water, and sat down watching the festival when he heard rumbling and looked up in time to see a green armored man on a glider fly by with a crazy cackle

"What in the hell?" Naruto asked getting up as his suit appeared in a puff of smoke before he jumped out the window and followed the lunatic on a glider

World Unity Festival

Mary Jane was with Harry on their first date, when they saw the glider, "What is that?" an Oscorp board member asked

"Must be new this year." his fellow board member shrugged as the man grabbed binoculars

"That's our glider!" the man shouted as the glider passed them by

Kitsune landed on a rooftop watching the figure, "What the hell was that?" Harry asked as everyone watched the glider turn around the jumbotron and head for the VIP balcony and lobbed 2 spheres beneath it causing chaos when they exploded

Kitsune immediately jumped forward darting from a balloon to balloon like a ping pong ball as the green armored man rolled another sphere to the board members who all were reduced to skeletons that collapsed

Mary Jane fell to an unstable piece of the balcony that was tipping back to fall to the street below as Harry tried to regain his footing when the man on the glider rose and looked down at her

"Hello, my dear." the man said causing MJ to scream

Somehow a woman in all the chaos saw Kitsune and yelled, "It's Kitsune!"

The man looked up to see Kitsune appear and nail him with a right cross that sent him flying off his glider that sped through a balloon,

Kitsune landed and saw the balloon falling to a kid who wasn't running even though his other was pleading for him to move, "Damn kid." he said shooting for the boy

"Billy! Somebody help him!"

Kitsune arrived and grabbed the boy before he soed forward as the balloon fell, "Mommy!" the kid said going to his mother as the man rose up surrounded by cops

"Hold it right there!" the cop demanded as Kitsune turned around

"I surrender." the man said before he backhanded cop1 and made to strike cop2 but Kitsune appeared behind him and a suplex sent the man onto his armored head

The man quickly got to his feet and ducked a punch from Kitsune and nailed him in the ribs sending Kitsune sliding back and the man quickly jumped onto his glider and began to shot Kitsune who was unaffected by the barrage of bullets as Kitsune heard Mj scream and growled

Springing forward Kitsune ducked under the glider when the mam had its blade extend to skewer him and he punched it causing it to go out of control as the man used it to get away

"We'll meet again, Kitsune!" the man yelled as Kitsune jumped and ran up the building before MJ fell screaming before with a push of the building Kitsune caught her and landed on a balloon and began to jump away as the people below cheered

 **Finished**


	2. Chapter 2

Next Day

Naruto was sitting on the couch, looking at his fathers briefcase, since he found it he hadn't really looked through it, but now was a better time than any, leaning forward he examined the briefcase and after a moment found a secret pocket that contained 2 tapes, a broken glass phial, and a folder of his father's equations, the main equation is marked with the symbol of two zeros crossed with diagonal lines, "What is this?" he asked reading from the notes in the file, "Zero, zero, Decay Rate Algorithm."

Naruto looked through the file and saw the decay rate algorithm was the only thing that looked important, unknown to Naruto the box that he had stored the briefcase into had a passenger that was in the phial, standing Naruto walked to the all the equipment he had and found an old tape recorder,

Walking over to the couch, Naruto popped in a tape, and watched as Richard appeared and put his hand over his mouth before he began to watch, unaware of the common house spider with a red 42 on its back scurrying toward him, but it quickly hid as Naruto stood up and walked to a news paper on Oscorp and saw the mystery man in his dads photo, "Curt Conners."

With a frown, Naruto left the house being watched by the spider that crawled up the wall in a corner and stayed there

OsCorp

Naruto walked into the co many, and gave a whistle before a receptionist got his attention, "Excuse me?"

"What?" Naruto asked walking over

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked

"Yes, I'm here to see Dr. Connors." Naruto smiled

"Right. You'll find yourself to the left." she said

With a raised eyebrow, Naruto looked to the left and saw badges, with a shrug he swiped a name, Edward Pike, "Thanks."

Naruto headed upstairs in OsCorp Tower where he found where the group of interns gatherd and Gwen introducing herself to them, "Welcome to OsCorp. My name is Gwen Stacy, I'm a freshman at Empire State University, and I'm also head intern to Dr. Connors, so I'll be with you for the duration of your visit. Where I go, you go. That's the basic rule. If you remember that, all will be fine. If you forget that, then..., ' at that moment everyone heard the real Edward Pike shouting his name as he's being dragged away by security, as Naruto tried not to laugh, "Well, I guess I don't need to tell you what happens if you forget that. Shall we."

Naruto stayed in the back watching his friend, confidently give her tour, before Connors appeared and addressed the interns

"Welcome, my name is Dr. Curtis Connors. And yes, in case you're wondering, I'm a southpaw." Conners said causing the interns to laugh, "I'm not a cripple, I'm a former scientist and I'm the world's foremost authority on herpetology. That's reptiles, for those of you who don't know. But like the Parkinson's patient who watches on in horror as her body slowly betrays her, or the man with macular degeneration who's eyes grow dimer each day, I long to fix myself. I want to create a world without weakness. Anyone care to venture a guess just how?"

One of the interns puts up their hand, "Yes?" Conner's asked

"Stem cells?" the intern asked

"Promising, but the solution I'm thinking of is more radical...No one?"

"Cross-species genetics." Naruto said causing everyone to turn and look at him at the back of the group, Gwen looked at her list of intern names, and smiled at Naruto, "A person gets Parkinson's when the brain cells that produce dopamine start to disappear. But the zebrafish has the ability to regenerate cells on command. If you can somehow give this ability to the woman you're talking about, that's that. She's curing herself."

"Yeah, you just have to look past the gills on her neck." an intern said as the ither laughed but Naruto ignored that

"And you are?"

"Naruto Parker." Naruto said as Conners looked surprised

"Naruto." Conner's whispered before he waved away from the group, "Care to talk?"

"Sure." Naruto smiled

Naruto winked at Gwen who held down a smile before she focused on her interns as Naruto followed Conners into his office,

Moments Later

Naruto was sitting across from Conners, "I read your book."

"Oh?" Conners asked impressed

"Yeah. It's something. So you really think its possible, cross-species genetics?" Naruto asked

"Yes, of course. But for years your father and I were mocked for our theories, not just in the community at large, but at OsCorp as well. They called us mad scientists. And then your father bred the spider and everything changed. The results were beyond encouraging, they were spectacular. We were gonna change the live of millions, including my own. Then it was over. He...he was gone, took his research with him. And then I knew without him I...I...I was angry, so I stayed away from you and your family. And for that I'm truly sorry." Conner's said

"I understand completely." Naruto sighed, getting a bid from Conners, "Say...say it worked. Say you got it to work. Like how much would the foreign species take over? What could the side effects be?"

"It's hard to say, considering no subjects survived. The problem was always..." Conner's began

"Decay Rate Algorithm?" Naruto asked

"Right." Conner's said confused on how Naruto knew about it

"Right. Can I uh..." Naruto trailed off pointing to a pencil and paper

"Of course." Conner's said pushing the pencil and paper over to Naruto who wrote out the algorithm from his father's notes and passed it to Connors, "Extraordinary. How did you come up with this?"

"Remember my dad slaving in his office over this equation before someone broke in and trashed his work." Naruto said causing Conners to frown slightly

Later

Naruto was leaving when he saw Gwen walking away from the interns over to him, "Hi. How you doin', Edward?"

"Oh, yeah." Naruto smiled looking down at his badge

"What are you doing here?" Gwen asked

"Needed to talk to Conners, he and my dad worked together." Naruto said causing Gwen to look surprised

"Does he know what happened to them?" Gwen asked getting a shake of the head from Naruto

"Ima let you get back to work, call me later?" Naruto asked

"Sure." Gwen smiled before Naruto handed her his badge and left while Conners watched him and looked down to the paper, an obsessive glint in his eyes as he resolved to work on the equation tonight when everyone was gone

Later

Naruto returned home, and picked up one of the tapes, and watched it for a moment before with a sigh he stood up and got a old video camera before he popped in a tape, and frowned as his father appeared,

"Test. My name is Richard Parker. Whatever lies will be told about me, I would like the world to know the truth. OsCorp was already a leader in genetic research, I was given a mission to work undercover when with my help Oscorp tried to perfect the Super-Soldier Serum for S.H.I.E.L.D.. Over time we developed a drug known as Oz. We used various animals in our experiments including spiders. When Norman Osborn made a deal with a covert military organization to continue funding my research, and I discovered what they were going to use it for. Weapons, biological weapons, of course. So I refused, and now to eliminate me from the picture, I suspect that Norman Osborn has falsified evidence against me in order to take control of my work."

Naruto glared his eyes turning into a fully matured Sharingan, "It doesn't matter because there is something else that Norman doesn't know. The Human DNA that I implanted in the spiders wasn't human. It belonged to my boy Naruto who is from a race that hails from Asgard, which means that without him, without his bloodline, OsCorp can never replicate or continue the experiments.

Naruto's eyes widened, "I have destroyed as much as possible from the archives, but I didn't have time to kill all the spiders. So as a former spy, and scientist my choice is very clear now, I have to disappear, I have to get as far away from here as I can. But as a father, it means I may not see my boy again and nothing is as important to me as my son, Naruto. Nothing in this world. But I have a responsibility to protect the world from what I've created and protect him from what I know Osborn is capable of. People will say I'm a monster for what I've done. Maybe they're right. I always thought that I'd have more time."

Naruto paused the video as tears filled his eyes, and gave a small smile knowing that his father loved him, reaching for the other tape he brought it forward but his eyes widened when he saw a spider on his hand that bit him, "Bitch!" Naruto hissed in surprise before lightning erupted around his hand killing the insect

Naruto looked at the 2 bite holes in his hand, surprised that the spider could pierce his skin, as his wound sealed itself together leaving unmarked skin behind,

Next Day

Naruto was out on patrol when he saw a burning building and heard the yells of a mother about her baby being inside, falling from a roof to a street lamp, Naruto swung his body over through a window into the building

Everyone looked up waiting anxiously especially the mother when the room next to the one Kitsune went into exploded causing her to scream as glass rain down on her, and the fireman before Kitsune appeared in a red flash with her baby

"Here you go mam, your baby is fine.' Kitsune said handing the woman her baby watching as she hugged the babe close to her

"Oh, my baby! God bless you, Kitsune. Bless you." the motber said as Kitsune watched her before her friend gasped

"Oh, my God, there's somebody still up there!" the lady said

Kitsune jumped to the building and ran up the wall before he made it to the window and stepped in, looking around Kitsune heard sobbing but sensed negative emotions as well and narrowed his eyes at the figure in a coat standing in the fire

"I assume you started the fire?" Naruto asked causing the figure to stop sobbing and turn to him revealing the man from the festival that the public has taken to calling Green Goblin

"I wanted to talk." Goblin said a bit ticked that he wasnot able to take Kitsune by surprise, "You're an amazing creature, Kitsune. You and I are not so different."

"I'm not like you. You've murdered innocent people." Naruto said

"Well, to each his own. I chose my path, you chose the way of the hero. And they found you amusing for a while, the people of this city. But the one thing they love more than a hero is to see a hero fail, fall, die trying. In spite of everything you've done for them, eventually, they will hate you. Why bother?"

"I'm not doing this for glory, Im doing it because its right." Naruto said causing Goblin to laugh

"There are eight million people in this city. And those teeming masses exist for the sole purpose of lifting the few exceptional people onto their shoulders. You, me we're exceptional. I could squash you like a bug right now."

"You're welcome to try." Kitsune said

"I'm offering you a choice. Join me. Imagine what we could accomplish together. What we could create. Or we could destroy. Cause the deaths of countless innocents in selfish battle again and again and again until we're both dead. Is that what you want?" Goblin asked

"This will not be a cycle, that will keep repeating. If your existence is a danger to the people then you will die." Kitsune said

"So your saying no?" Goblin asked

"Obviously." Kitsune smirked

"Wrong answer!" Goblin yelled tossing a yellow orb that broke apart into 6 razor bladed projectiles that flew at Kitsune who took a deep breath and blew out a gust of wind so strong it snuffed out the flames, sent the razor bladed projectiles towards Goblin who was sent flying out the building down to the streets below but his Glider saved him and took him away from the scene

Kitsune watched him go, but saw unconscious people and decided to help them,

Later

Naruto walked down the road and saw Mj leaving work, "Hey." Naruto called causing her to turn around and smile brightly as the two embraced, "So how was your audition?" he asked

"They said I needed acting lessons. A soap opera told me I needed acting lessons." Mj said sadly as Naruto frowned and looked thoughtful

"Why don't you go to school and study drama?" Naruto asked

"I don't have the money for that."

"Well lucky you have a lifelong friend that can splurge." Naruto said

"I can't ask you to do that." Mj said shaking her head

"You're not, I'm doing what a friend is supposed to do, help a friend achieve their dream." Naruto smiled getting one in return, "C'mon, I'll get you a cheeseburger."

"I'd like a cheeseburger, but I'm going out to dinner with Harry. Come with us." Mj offered

"No, thanks. I don't think it's a good idea to be around Osbornes at the moment." Naruto said

"Why?" Mj asked

"Tell you about it some other time." Naruto said waving down a cab, before he opened the door for Mj, who smiled but Naruto felt a single at the back of his head that he's been feeling since he was bit by that spider and he began to wildly look around and his eyes widened seeing the missile headed for them

"Run!" Naruto yelled at Mj as he opened the door to the taxi and yanked the driver out pushing him and Mj away as the missile struck the taxi and it exploded sending everyone running while Mj and the taxi driver flew back

Mj groaned before her eyes widened she saw Naruto a bit aways from her, "Naruto!" she screamed getting up and running over but she was grabbed by her jacket as Goblin cackled,

"Hello again, my dear!" Goblin greeted as Mj screamed in fear, "Let's have a chat, shall we?!"

Naruto groaned as his ears rung watching as the Goblin made off with Mj, before he stood up shaking his head, before he ran to the driver who had a broken arm, and made sure that he was alright, before glaring in the direction of the Goblin

Queensboro Bridge

Mj woke up dazed before her eyes widened when she remembered what happened and quickly got up but oaised and observed her surroundings,

Horrified Mj saw that she was atop of the bridge and tries to look for a way down, but quickly ducked when the Goblin on his glider almost took her head off before he made his way to a Roosevelt Island Tram car full of children alongside the bridge and cackled heading away

"The little trickster fox.

Went up the water spout

Down came the goblin

And took the fox right out"

Goblin sang as he fired a missile at the controls of the tram car causing it to explode and the tram car to fall but he caught the cable

Kitsune landed on a building and narrowed his eyes looking at the chaos Goblin was creating and with a growl he pushed off the building and landed atop of the bridge as Goblin held Mj over the edge, while also holding the cable that held the children over the river

"Kitsune! This is why only fools are heroes. Because you never know when some lunatic will come along with a sadistic choice: Let die the innocent woman you saved before or suffer the little children."

The kids screamed for Kitsune to save them, "Make your choice, and see how a hero is rewarded." Goblin said as Kitsune glared, "We are who we choose to be. Now, choose!"

"No!" Kitsune yelled as Goblin released Mj and the cable, quickly Kitaune ran for Mj and jumped after her, before he placed his hands in a cross, "Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Clouds of smoke appeared behind Kitsune as he dove and caught Mj as clones appeared and grabbed each others ankles while the last one used chakra to stick his feet to the bridge as Kitsune caught the cable

"What?!" Goblin yelled seeing the clones before in frustration he walked to his glider

Kitsune was trying to figure out what to do with the tram car when a voice shouted "Ahoy up there! We're gonna bring the barge right under you." a man said into the megaphone

Kitsune and Mj looked up when the glider took off, "He's coming back!"

"I need you to climb down before he gets here." Kitsune said getting a nod from Mj who climbed to tbe cable and began to shimmy down to the tram car

The Goblin headed for Kitsune who looked at him and as Goblin was about to punch Kitsune, the masked vigilante spat a large fireball at him

Goblin quickly dodged the fire ball and cackled, "Your just full of surprises, aren't you!?"

Goblin turned around and headed for Kitsune again with a grenade in hand but a oipe hit his hand causing him to drop it before he looked up to see the civilians tossing objects at him

"Come on up here dumb goblin!" a woman yelled tossing a wrench at Goblin, "We're gonna kick your freaking ass!"

"I got a little something for ya." a man yelled tossing a tire iron, "Leave Kitsune alone. You gonna pick on a guy trying to save a bunch of kids?"

"Oh I got something for your ass!" a dread-head yelled tossing an tire iron, "You mess with Kitsune, you mess with New York!"

"You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us!" the man yelled as they gave Kitsune enough time to let the tram car onto the barge and cheered

Kitsune growled and soon as he released the cable the clone with his soles stuck to the bridge whipped the clones around sending Kitsune at Goblin who scored a mean hook that sent Goblin flying off his glider which was sliced in half by a blade of wind

Goblin was sent crashing into an abandoned building on the edge of the river as Kitsune landed on the surface of river and stood up looking at the house before he leaned forward and blurred forward kicking up a large blast water as he did

Goblin exited the house just as Kitsune appeared on land and immediately he tossed a grenade at Kitsune who caught the orb allowing it to explode in his hand, and unmarked skin was left behind

"Huh?" Goblin asked before Kitsune appeared below him and kicked him in the chin, sending him into the air,

Kitsune appeared beneath Goblin and was about to wrap his arms around Goblin but to his surprise chains of chakra burst from his back and wrapped around Goblin, before Kitsune grabbed onto the thick caccoon of chains and spun at an high speed before he slammed Goblin into the ground causing an large explosion to occur

Kitsune landed a bit away and waited for the dust to settle and his eyes narrowed when it did, a large crater was in the ground on the shoreline with a cracked green helmet being all that was left behind

Walking forward and picking it up Kitsune frowned in annoyance, but he heard cheering and looked up to see the people on the bridge cheering for him

OsCorp

Conners was video taping himself as he was oreoared to use the equation he got from Naruto, as he focused on the hologram, "What you see here is a computer model of lizard. Many of these wonderful creatures are so brilliantly adaptive that they can regenerate entire limbs at will. You can imagine my envy. We're trying to harness this capability in transferring into our host subject, Freddie, the three legged mouse. I will enter the algorithm now."

Conner's entered the equation, "Preempt the protein. Preempt the immune response."

After several failed attempts for the mouse to regrow a limb, the computer finally declares the regeneration has been successful and the mouse has regrown a limb, Conner's smiled at the hologram that read successful, "Extraordinary."

 **Finished**

 **Mary Jane actress- Sophie Turner, Emma Watson, Molly Quinn, Deborah Ann Woll, Amber Heard, Emma Stone**

Gwen Stacy actress **\- Claire Holt, Candace Accola, Sabrina Carpenter, Emma Stone, Chloe Grace Moretz**

 **Decided to give Naruto Spider powers after all which isn't really anything he didn't already have, these are the abilites he has**

 **Superhuman Strength:** **Superhuman Speed** **Superhuman Stamina:** **Superhuman Durability:** **Superhuman Agility** **Superhuman Equilibrium:** **Superhuman Reflexes** : **Wall-Crawling:** **Spider-Sense:** **Chakra Manipulation** **Bio-Electrokinesis-** **Venom Blast:** **Spider-Camouflage** **Regenerative Healing Factor**


	3. Chapter 3

Week Later,

It's been a week since the battle between Kitsune and the Goblin, with the Goblin still at large, and Kitsune being renowned as a hero by all except for Jameson and his followers, blaming Naruto for the recent increase in enhanced criminals that have been doing their dirt in the shadows but began to come into the light

Naruto had began to lay the ground work for a center he wanted to create to help people down on hard times, and also he was working on an app that would allow streaming of movies and tv shows, while simultaneously increasing his training, and coming up with a new technique he got from a set of memories that witnessed in the memories of a large-tailed beast creating a orb of chakra, he called it the Rasengan, and he had clones trying to add elements to it to enhance in its destructive power,

Gwen and MJ had begun to come around more often after Conners was fired from OsCorp, and MJ and Harry broke up. Gwen was still attending ESU, while Naruto fronted the money for Mary Jane to go to The Julliard School of Arts, Jessica also kept in touch and introduced Naruto to her new friend Carol Danvers a young woman looking to become an Air Force Pilot.

Naruto was living well and wanted to keep it that way,

OsCorp

OsCorp scientist were around a phone in the conference room with a phone on the table and a video of Kitsune's extraordinary feats were shown,

Norman who fell down the stairs was incapable of showing up so he was at home recovering while his voice came from the speaker, "General Ross has given OsCorp a week to prove that we can develop a working Super Soldier serum, or we are going to lose the contract with Quest Labs. Given how much we have invested in this research, losing this contract will bankrupt OsCorp. I can only assume that Kitsune relates to our problem in some way."

"Yes, um, Mr. Osborne as all footage of Kitsune shows, he possess all the attributes and then some of what we hope to create with this project. We are certain that an analysis of his blood will enable us to complete our serum. We can modify the Hunter Killers to track him down and capture him."

"Do it." Norman demanded

With Kitsune

Naruto in Kitsune gear sat on the torch of the Statue of Liberty, he was watching over the city as he fiddled with his mask, adding in some tech that would allow him to be alerted to all manners of crimes within the city, putting his mask on, he watched as a blue outline spread over the city before he noticed 13 green robotic devices appeared

"What the...?" Kitsune asked before his eyes widened when the robots fired miniature missiles at him, but his chakra chains immediately sprouted from his back and sliced the missiles in half, before he jumped forward, and ran through hand seals

Tiger - Rabbit - Dog - Ram - Dragon= Wind Release- Wind Cutter Jutsu!

Naruto swung his arms forward and a sharp arc of wind burst forward and split 7 of the Killer Hunters in two, before Naruto began to hop from piece to piece to the surviving 6 as laser gun bullets we're fired upon him, and quickly he ducked as the laser almost cut his arm off as he turned around and took a deep breath mixing wind and fire together

Tiger - Ram - Monkey - Boar - Horse - Tiger= Fire Release - Great Fireball Jutsu

Kitsune spat out a large white fireball into the oncoming lasers and reduced the Hunter Killers to ashes, Kitsune fell onto Lady Liberty's statue and stuck to the side of it, his eyes narrowing as he looked into the ocean as the parts of the hunter killers had sunk into the water,

"Great, I could've used those scraps to find who ever sent them." Kitsune sighed before he blinked as he was alerted to a crime

"Silent alarm tripped at Cullen's Jewelry Store." Naruto read and immediately jumped away into the city,

Citizens of New York looked up and saw Kitsune as a blur that jumped across rooftops and ran alongside of walls, making his way to Midtown where he saw a armed man standing guard outside the jewelry store,

Landing down the road Kitsune blurred forward and elbowed the man sending him flying into a wall, before the front of the store exploded sending Kitsune flying across the street,

Sitting up, Kitsune looked up to see a man in a green outfit and wings fly away, "He's off in a hurry." he said standing up as more armed masked men exited the shop but the one that stood out was a man with yellow quilt patches on his armor

Kitsune stood up as the men hopped into a van that sped off, "No you don't." he said tossing a shuriken that curved as it sliced through the two back tires causing the van to swerve and crash into a telephone pole

Quickly the men got out before the quilt man ran to the entrance of the subway station, "This doors coming down!" the man's forearms glowed before vibrational blast shot from his hands punching a hole through the door

Kitsune blurred forward as the men began to run, diving through the hole he rolled to his feet and jumped forward kneeing robber1 in the face sending him flying back, "Everyone get out of here!"

The civilians ran away while the guards quickly called the cops, "Ok guys, you all had to know there was no escaping me soon as your van was destroyed. So let's call it a day, surrender peacefully."

"Not a chance." a man yelled as he reached for his gun but Kitsune blurred into his personal space and a blow to the gut caused the man to collapse to his knees before Kitsune's head tilted as a bullet struck him

Kitsune looked at the man who shot him, "Yeah, those don't work on me." Naruto smiled as the man continued to shoot along with his partners as they ran out of bullets

Man2 rushed Kitsune and threw a punch that Kitsune ducked under and watched him before Man2 tried another punch but before he could Kitsune stepped forward and ducked while bringing up his elbow that slammed into the nose of Man2, before Kitsune stepped forward as Man2 stumbled back and delivered 3 kicks to the thief's ribs and jumped before kicking the man in the head sending him flying over a table unconscious

Man1 rushed Kitsune who jumped at him with a knee that slammed into his chest sending Man1 to the ground,

Ducking quickly as Man3 swung a crowbar at his head, Kitsune, as he continued to dodge the swings of Man3 he was aware of Man1 sneaking behind him,

Pushing Man3 back Kitsune ran and jumped before using Man3's shoulder to flip and kick Man1 in the head as Man3 stumbled back before Kitsune ran over and punched him repeatedly till he went unconscious

A tingle going off in the back of his head, Kitsune pushed off the ground spinning quickly as a vibrational blast almost hit him, Kitsune landed on a wall, looking at the quilt wearing man, "So what's your name, Patches?"

"I'm The Shocker, I would tell you to remember it but you'll be dead soon." Shocker said

"We'll see." Kitsune smirked watching as Shocker used his thumb to press a button hidden under his gloves before vibrational blast shot for him,

Dodging Kitsune landed and shot forward ducking and rolling out of the way as Shocker kept his thumb on whatever button he was pressing causing the vibration blast to come faster and stronger,

Shocker yelled in excitement when he finally hit Kitsune sending the masked vigilante into the wall, but he shouted in surprise when the ground broke apart beneath him and Kitsune jumped up grabbing him by the throat and had two chakra chains tightly wrapped around his wrists preventing him from moving his fingers into a first

"H-how?" Shocker gasped looking to the Kitsune that was stuck in the wall before it went poof, "W-what are you? One of those mutants?"

Kitsune shrugged, "That's unimportant, where did your winged friend get off to?" he asked relaxing the grip of Shocker's throat

"Vulture has a base in the old clock tower in the lower East Side of town." Shocker said without hesitation since he wasn't going to get his share, then neither was Vulture

"Vulture, huh?" Kitsune asked

Kitsune proceeded to tie up Shocker and his goons before he sealed them away in a storage seal he created on his gauntlet, "After we get your bird friend I'll deliver you to New Yorks finest."

Minutes Later, Abandoned Clocktower

Naruto landed on the side of the building, his eyes narrowing as he caught the scent of blasting agents, "So the place is booby trapped, and yet I sense him up above." Naruto thought before he began to run to the top of the clock tower, bypassing all the traps Vulture laid in wait for him

Reaching the clock, Kitsune phased into the tower and saw Vulture working at table and blinked in surprise, "He's an old man with a high-tech suit?" he thought but shrugged and dropped to tbe ground silently and began to advance his steps not making a sound as he walked to the unaware old man, and smirked

"Hey!" Kitsune yelled causing Vulture to shout in surprise and turn while swinging his right wing at Kitsune who ducked down and hit Vulture's legs causing him fall over him

Vulture flapped his wings to stay on his feet and turned around only for Kitsune to grab his chin lift him off his feet and slam his head into the ground, "Man you didn't manage to defend yourself at all, did you?"

Kitsune clapped the imaginary dirt off his gloves, "Well time to take you to jail, so I can go home and go to sleep." he said sealing up Vulture and the jewels he stole

Later, NYPD Precinct

Captain Stacy walked with his star detective Yuriko 'Yuri' Watenabe as she tried to defend Kitsune, "Captain, most of his targets are suspects, some of them with serious rap sheets. They're calling him a hero."

"Okay, he's not a hero. He's an anarchist. He's an amateur, who's assaulting people in the dead of night, he's clumsy, he leaves clues, but still dangerous. We stand for law and order, Yuri. We wear a badge. This guy wears a mask, like uh...you know, like uh...like an outlaw! If we don't stop him, people can get hurt, or killed."

"Thanks for the vote in confidence." Kitsune said standing on the sidewalk causing Captain Stacy to turn around while Yuri smiled as civilians took pictures of Kitsune,

"You must be one arrogant son of a bitch to show up here." George said

"We are on the same side." Kitsune replied

"I'm on the side of the law."

"I'm on the side of the innocent people of this city." Kitsune said, with a shrug, "A cops job is to protect and serve their community, and I have the ability to protect and serve my community without putting my loved ones in danger. I have a healthy respect for the cops, but with what's been happening recently you all can't stand up to certain criminals? I can."

George made to speak but Kitsune placed a hand on his wrist and in a cloud of smoke, Shocker, and his goons along with Vulture appeared on the ground unconscious before Kitsune tossed the duffel back of jewels that were stolen up to George's feet

"We are on the same side." Kitsune said before he vanished in a yellow flash to go home and sleep

Conners Residence

Curt wrote equations on an white board in his office, before he sighed in annoyance, after he refused to participate in Human trails without more test he had been fired and luckily had managed to delete all existence of the Decay Rate Algorithm, while taking a serum for himself, the serum was his last hope but he was hesitant to use it without running more test on his subjects as he had to kill the mice used and dispose of its corpse before OsCorp could study it,

Grabbing his glass Curt downed the liquor and swayed slightly having been drinking his problems away since he left behind everything, looking over to the serum he stumbled to it and picked it up

"Please work." Connors slurred before he stabbed the needle into his stub and injected himself causing a tremor to rock his body as he began to spasm and fell onto the desk unconscious

Next Day, Afternoon

Naruto blinked his eyes opened and noticed his hands felt sticky, looking to them he saw some type of large web, webbing them down to the headboard, "What the fuc-' Naruto paused as he noticed Gwen standing at the foot of the bed with his Kitsune mask, and cloak

"So when I came over last night to surprise you with dinner, and fell asleep on your couch. I was in no way prepared to be woken up by a yellow flash and to see you unmasking to explain yourself?" Gwen asked

"Damn I was sloppy." Naruto thought before he looked to his webbed hands, "I will provided you explain what the hell is this?"

"Remember senor year, our trip to Colombia University?"

"Yeah." Naruto nodded

Flashback

"Over five painstaking years, Columbia's genetic research facility has manufactured its own spider. With these DNA blueprints, we have begun what was once thought impossible. Soon the spiders will be able to transfer RNA to encode an entirely new genome combining the genetic information from all three into these 15 genetically designed super-spiders."

"There's 14." Naruto and Mary Jane corrected causing the two to look at each other

"I beg your pardon?" The scientist asked

"One's missing," Naruto said watching the scientist make her way over

"Yeah. I guess the researchers are working on that one." the woman said before she leads the students away but MJ walked over to Naruto

"Hi, Naruto." MJ smiled which Naruto returned

"Hey, neighbor." Naruto smiled seeing that Peter was awestruck, "Pete here was going to take some pics with a student and the creepy crawlers, want to volunteer?"

"Sure, yeah." MJ smiled at Peter who gulped

"Great," Peter said shyly

"So, where do you want me?" Mj asked walking beside a case of the spiders while Naruto smiled and stepped back and watched, before he sensed something lands on his hand and immediately looked to see a large red and blue spider and with a wave of his hand, it flew off into the distance and landed on the back of Gwen's neck and bit her causing the girl to hiss in pain

End Flashback

Naruto blinked in surprise, "The next day after the bite, I was stronger and faster. Although my hands wouldn't stop sticking to things. Also I could shot webs." Gwen said

"Who knows about this?'

"Just you. I can't exactly go around telling people a spider bite gave me the abilities of a Spider. Your turn." Gwen said

"Well that's a long story." Naruto replied only for Gwen to sit on the bed, "Well the way it was told to me..."

Later

Naruto and Gwen sat on the couch with a bottle of Hennessy before them with 2 glasses, "So...your an alien or a god?"

"The way Sif explained it to me I'd go with Alien. A God is referred to as such because he is vastly superior to those around him. Plus I think its arrogant as hell to go around and saying I'm a God, to everyone." Naruto shrugged

"So where is this Sif chick?"

"She's supposed to watch over me, not hold my hand. So she's always around but doesn't make a habit of getting involved with my life. She has to see what choices and actions I make and how I deal with the consequences of those choices and actions." Naruto said getting a nod from Gwen, "So with your powers, are you planning on being a super hero?"

"Have you met my dad?" Gwen laughed before she sighed, and downed her glass, "I really do want to help out those in need, its just I don't know how to start."

"I can start training you. Teach you to fight, and harness your powers. If you'd like?" Naruto asked getting a smile from Gwen

"Thanks." Gwen said

Conner's Residence

Curt woke up clutching his head, before he pulled his seat closer but paused as he heard something hit the desk, looking down he saw a green cocoon on his arm and in shock and hope he lifted it up onto the desk and began to break it apart and smiled while tears filled his eyes as he looked at his regenerated arm, before he touched the light bulb and hissed from the heat before he laughed

Curt grabbed his phone and dialed a number, "Emma, it's Curt. Is he there?" he asked looking at his new arm

"I'm afraid not, doctor. The car's taking him to the veterans hospital in Brooklyn." Emma said

"No, no, no! He can't, Emma. You...you have to stop him. He...he..." Curt paused s he clutched his head groaning

"I would, but I always lose him when he's on the bridge. I'll make sure Dr. Ratha returns your call as soon as possible." Conner's hung up and fell

Shaking his head, Curt got up and grabbed his jacket before he left and got into a cab, "Holton Avenue across the river, I'm in a hurry."

"OK, you want me to take the tunnel or the bridge?" the cab driver asked as Conners looked at his new hand that began to scale and grow claws

"Bridge! Take the bridge." Curt said

"Alright, I'm can do that." the cabbie nodded before Curt shouted in pain, "Hey man, you alright back there? Are you tweakin?"

"Just drive." Curt glared as scales began to appear on his face

"OK." The cabbie said slowly before he drove off

Later

The cabbie was terrified as the back of his car was destroyed with Curt nowhere in sight

With Naruto

Naruto and Gwen were on the couch watching a movie as they are popcorn, when they heard sirens and Naruto grabbed his phone, "I don't know how to explain it, but there's some kind of monster heading for the Williamsburg Bridge!" a cop yelled causing the two to look at each other

"I got to go." Naruto said getting a nod from Gwen before Naruto quickly grabbed his suit and jumped out the window taking off his t-shirt and basketball shorts before he did so as he dressed in his suit in midair while jumping from rooftop to rooftop

Williamsburg Bridge

Ratha was in the back bored as he and his driver were stuck in traffic, "Can you please go and find out what's going on, Alfred?"

Alfred sighed in annoyance and got out the car, while Ratha closed his eyes, before the car was rear ended, "Excellent." he sighed looking up before the car was hit again and pinned next to the rail, "Hey!" Ratha yelled looking back only to see people running away

Trying to get out he was unable to open the doors and began to scream for Alfred who had long since abandoned him

Kitsune landed on top of the bridge and saw a giant Lizard searching for something by the way he was looking into the cars and casting them aside,

Jumping down onto a Dodge Charger that was about to get tossed with a kid in the backseat Naruto kicked through the window and grabbed the kid on his way out before he git the kid to his father

Ratha was panicking before a green scaled clawed hand ripped into the ceiling trying to grab him, and he managed to dodge it but couldn't escape the second clawed hand that burst through the window and slit his throat

Kitsune jumped and kicked the large Lizard in the back sending it flying away before he checked in on Ratha who was bleeding out, "Shit!" he hissed pulling Ratha from the car and laying him down, "Hang on, man."

Naruto placed his hands above Ratha, and focused before a green aura appeared above his hands over Ratha's neck,

The Lizard clutched his hand as it began to fall apart, before it quickly crawled away, while Kitsune glared after it while the flesh of Ratha's throat began to knit back together, before he vanished in a yellow flash with him and delivered the unconscious man to the hospital

Sewer

The Lizard's arm completely fell away before it began to return to Curt, who breathed heavily, "Extraordinary." he said

Morning

Reporters were outside of the precinct as Captain Stacy was about to tell everyone about what happened, "At approximately 9 p.m. last night an incident took place on the Williamsburg Bridge. Much of what occurred is really speculation at this point. However, several eye witnesses to the crime as well as our own prepreliminary finding, have positively placed one individual at the scene, which is why this morning I'm issuing an arrest warrant for the masked vigilante, known as Kitsune."

 **Finished**


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure about this?" Gwen asked

"Yes." Naruto said

The two were in Naruto's dojo, it has been an hour since George Stacy issued an arrest warrant for Kitsune, and Naruto honestly wasn't worried about it, it wasn't like he wasn't expecting it, and he wasn't about to let it stop him either,

All of the equipment inside his dojo was built by him specifically for him, the treadmill could take speeds up to Mach5, the bench press was special as Naruto applied his gravity seal to the bar,

The gravity seal would activate soon as a person's hands made contact with it, before it would increase in mass that you can handle and increase soon as you get used to the gravity setting you were at,

The Salmon Ladder was under a gravity field at all times and as the bench press bar it sensed out your compacity and adjusted the gravity automatically

Dumbells and Medicine balls, along with punching bags, and a wooden dummy, also there were bokkens, training daggers and boards for marksmanship

"While here, I will be teaching you fighting styles that are suited for you, teach you to aim better, the goal is to not overly rely on your powers. To get them under control and enhance them." Naruto said getting a nod from Gwen as she dropped her duffel, "Show me what you know."

Gwen smirked and got into a loose boxing stance that her dad taught her when she was little as Naruto got into his own (Muhammad Ali Jr-Baki)

"While you train with me, I won't hold back. Your opponent won't so neither will I? The world is a horrible place, especially for a woman. I will not have you go in unprepared and it leads to you getting raped or murdered, so when we're training its always serious."

Gwen nodded as she took a deep breath before she shot forward her feet leaving a crack in the floor as her fist neared Naruto, her eyes widened when what she's taken to calling her spidey sense activated when suddenly Naruto's fist was centimeters from her face

Slowly she looked up at him to see his serious visage, "You have a good form, your punch was slow and unnecessarily telegraphed. We will be changing that."

Gwen nodded before Naruto walked over to a closet and retrieved a pair of wrist weights and ankle weights, that he tossed over to her,

"I'm going to teach you a fighting style I invented that I'm still working on."

Gwen strapped on the weights and nodded at him before they got started

Naruto put Gwen through the wringer, and allowed her tonto take a break, as she drunk some water she looked up at him, "When will you take me on patrol with you?"

"Soon as we know that you won't punch a hole through someone." Naruto said as pieces of wooden training post were splintered around the dojo from Gwen's inability to control her strength, "I need to head out and look for Connors tonight."

"Why?"

"That Lizard thing from last night it had to be him. I found a journal of my dad's and it said that Connors was obsessed with getting his arm back. Giving him the algorithm was a mistake."

"Dr. Connors is a good man." Gwen said

"I'm not doubting that, but if you lost your arm and had a way to get it back, however slim it may be, would you try?" Naruto asked causing Gwen to frown, "I could be wrong, and I hope that I am, but that thing nearly killed someone last night and if it is Connors then its my responsibility to stop him since I'm the one who gave him the serum."

Gwen nodded in understanding

Hours Later

Kitsune jumped from building to building, and landed on the residence of Curt Conners, dropping from the roof and hanging from the ledge, Naruto forced the window open before he climbed in

Kitsune stalked through the home, he had made a stop at Oscorp where he found the rat used in Connors experiment, the rat was the size of a dog covered in scales and eating the other rats, he killed it and immediately left to find Connors

Walking into the Doctor's study, Kitsune grunted when he found the remains of the cacoon and syringe, "Idiot." he hissed before he left the house and landed on the street as he made to stand, Kitsune saw small lizards going down into the sewers

Sewer

Connors has set up a mini-lab in the sewer and was recording himself on camera, "Subject; Dr. Curtis Connors. Current temperature; eighty-nine points seven, steady for forty-eight hours. Blood panels reveal lymphocyte and monocyte readings consistent with the subject's past. Clotting rate vastly improved, marked enhancement in...in muscle response, strength and elasticity."

As Connors was testing himself, Kitsune followed the lizards, when he tapped the side of his mask and called Gwen, "Hey." he whispered

"Where are you?" Gwen asked

"I'm down the sewer, Connors is the Lizard, I'm tracking him. I gotta stop him before anyone gets hurt, but we need an antidote. Do you know how to run a serum?"

"Yeah, I do it at OsCorp all the time." Gwen said

"Okay, I'm going to send you the components for an antidote." Naruto hung up before he grabbed his phone and sent the components and waited for Gwen to text him back that she got it

"Eyesight similarly improved. Subject no longer requires corrective lenses. This is no longer about curing ills. This is about finding perfection. In an attempt to regress regenerative relapse, the dosage has been increased to three hundred milligrams." Connors injected himself injected himself with the serum and suddenly turned violent and knocked the camera away;

"My plan will help humanity to reach perfection." Connors said

"But what about Parker?" a voice hissed in Curt's mind

"What about Naruto?"

"If he remains alive he can stop us before we begin. The Decay Rate Algorithm, he knows it. He will try to 'help' us."

"I'm not the one who needs help! There will be no more loneliness, no more outcasts. Species-wide distribution could enhance humanity on an evolutionary scale. One has to adapt to survive. Without changing likeness I might be free to cast off flesh wherein I dwell confide. I can save them!" Connors injected himself with a higher dosage and began to transform, "You're not gonna get in the way of my plan, Naruto Parker!"

Connors stood at 9ft tall and gained more muscle and had longer claws, Connors had added in from the worlds most dangerous and venomous lizards he could find and mixed them together to make himself stronger,

Kitsune made it to the lab and saw Curt's transformation and frowned watched as The Lizard growled and sniffed causing his eyes to widened and quickly he moved

The Lizard growled turning around to see Kitsune with his fist cocked back and quickly hit him with his tail, that wrapped around his throat and tried to slam him into the ground but Kitsune flipped and landed on his feet before he grabbed the tail and surrounded his hands in a sharp wind

The Lizard screeched in pain as his tail was cut off before he slashed his claws at Kitsune who ducked and punched him,

The Lizard grinned savagely as Kitsune looked up at him in surprise as the blow didn't faze him, and when he tried to grab that vigilante who dodged and punched at him again, Lizard thinking he could plow through the blow didn't bother dodging and was caught by surprise when the punch to the jaw sent him flying into a wall

"You've become addicted to the serum, doc." Kitsune said seeing the pile of syringes, before he glared at Lizard who spat a few teeth, "Stay down."

Lizard with a snarl lunged at Kitsune and tackled him into the water, Kitsune unprepared for this gagged as water filled his lungs before he screamed as Lizard bit him in the shoulder before he kicked off him and swam away

Kitsune burst from the water, gagging as he spat up water, "Disgusting." he said before he hissed and looked to his shoulder and moved his jacket and shirt out of the way to see his wound steaming closed

Standing up, Naruto rotated his shoulder as he walked over to Curt's small lab and saw all the equipment Curt was using along with a recording on the computer, "I spent my life as a scientist trying to create a world without weakness, without outcasts. I sought to create a stronger human being, but there's no such thing. Human beings are weak, pathetic, feeble-minded creatures. Why be human at all when we can be so much more? Faster, stronger, smarter! This is my gift to you. "

As Naruto listened to Connors on the computer he looked around and found Connors plans to use the old cloud machine at OsCorp to disperse a cloud of serum across the city, turning everybody into lizards, quickly he vanished in a swirl of leaves

Moments Later

Kitsune jumped from rooftops, heading for Oscorp when a helicopter arrived and he heard George's nice, "Stand down now, or we will open fire! You are surrounded there I nowhere to run!"

"You kidding me!" Kitsune hissed before he saw sharpshooter on the roofs that began to shot at him, Naruto flipped and aimed his palms at the helicopter before 2 chakra chains shot forward and stabbed into the bottom of it before he yanked himself up to the passenger window and he punched the window out before he grabbed George who shot him but the bullets had no effect

"Listen to me!" Kitsune yelled with a growl, "The Lizard is headed for Oscorp, your daughter is there right now!"

"How do you-" George paused when Kitsune lifted his mask enough to show 3 whisker marks on his cheeks causing his eyes to widen

"He wants to turn everyone in the city into lizards, I have to stop him, so help me or stay out of my way," Kitsune said before he released George and jumped away

"...Stand down." George said to his taskforce as he watched the boy he has known since he was 8 jumped away into the distance before he looked to the pilot, "Head for Oscorp."

Oscorp

Connors was on the rooftop with the cloud machine, that he had taken from Gwen, as he loaded the serum felt accomplished, "Initializing Denali device, detonation in T minus 2 minutes."

The lizard looked up just as a Dynamic Entry to the face sent him off his perch, but he grabbed Kitsune's leg as he fell causing Kitsune to began publishing him in the face as they fell and hit a spotlight

The two rolled out of it with Kitsune slapping away a slash from Lizard before he slammed his incomplete Rasengan into the reptile sending it flying back, quickly Kitsune jumped for the device but the spotlight was tossed into his back sending him slamming into a pole before he fell, as he made to get up the Lizard landed atop of him and aimed his claws at his head

"Goodbye, Parker." The lizard hissed before they heard a shotgun click and George walked over shooting at Lizard who backed away roaring in pain,

Kitsune got up as George walked over to him, "Present from Gwen." he said handing him the antidote

Naruto took it before he kicked a pipe for liquid nitrogen loose and tossed it into the Lizard who began to freeze, "Keep firing, don't let him regenerate!" Naruto yelled racing up to the cloud machine

George continued to fire but he ran out of bullets, "Shit!" he hissed

"Captain!" Yuri yelled arriving before they both began to shot their pistols at the Lizard but to no effect, as Yuri was batted aside and George was speared through the chest by the Lizards claws

Tossing the wounded officer, Lizard jumped over to Kitsune who replaced the serum with the antidote and turned to punch Lizard in the face as the antidote was shot into the sky

The Lizard roared as he fell and slowly began to return to Curt Conners but it lunged for Kitsune's throat but Kitsune leaned back and punched it in the chin causing its jaw to snap shut as he went upright before a punch to the chest sent the Lizard flying back into a wall where it returned to normal and fell forward unconscious

Kitsune looked up to see Yuri over George applying pressure to his wound and quickly he raced over, "Captain!" Kitsune yelled sliding on his knees beside the injured man

"Heal him. You can heal people right?" Yuri asked getting a nod before Kitsune placed his hands above George's chest and a green aura appeared but George grabbed his hands

"No, it's too late for me." George said wheezing as Yuri and Naruto shook their heads, as Naruto removed his mask, "I was wrong about you Naruto. This city is going to need you, you're going to make a lot of enemies. Please keep Gwen out of it. Promise me."

"I can't promise you that, old man. I'm not going to lie to you and say that I will stay away from Gwen but I can promise you that I will protect her and the people of this city with all my power." Naruto said getting a nod from George

"You always were a blunt brat." George said causing Yuri and Naruto to chuckle before George hissed, "Tell my family that I love them."

George Stacy died as Yuri and Naruto looked down and mourned

3 Days Later

Naruto stood beside Yuri watching as Gwen and her family stood at the grave for George, "Heard you were promoted to Captain." Naruto said

"Yes, I wish it were under better circumstances though."

"You'll do him proud." Naruto said as the two watched as a Shadow Clone as Kitsune appeared and talked to the family,

"As will you." Yuri said with a small smile as Gwen's mother hugged Kitsune after the clone bowed to her, "You should work with us."

"I'll work with you. I can already tell that my presence will be a problem for criminals with deep pockets, the people who know about me should be kept to a minimum amd our partnership should be kept secret." Naruto said watching as his clone left and dispersed before Gwen looked at him and he gave a slight smile which she returned before she returned to looking at the gravestone with her family

"Way ahead of you." Yuri said before she lightly hit him with her elbow, "Let's go get a drink."

"I can't get drunk."

"Well you'll buy me a drink, we should give them some privacy." Yuri said getting a nod from Naruto before the two left

Next Day

Kitsune blurred through the city before he came to a stop atop of a skyscraper and sat down, "Captain Stacy gave his life, its only right that if I'm going to do this that I'm willing to lay down my own for this city." Kitsune frowned before his senses went haywire, looking up he saw 5 small flying machines arrive and hover in front of him

"Not again." Kitsune sighed before they tried to slam into him

Kitsune ducked as he pushed himself off the skyscraper and flipped over a rushing drone before he kicked off a building and began to flee

"Amazing. His speed. His agility." a man said observing Kitsune's movements through the live feed the drones were sent to him

Kitsune landed on a building and quickly turned and punched the drone behind him before it exploded sending him flying back, "Flying smart bombs! Pack quite a punch too."

Kitsune shook his hand that he felt growing numb, quickly ducking, he grabbed another drone that flew over him and tossed it into another as he backflipped off the roof while the two drones slammed into each other and exploded

Running across the side of a building Naruto saw the last two drones boxing him in, and with a grunt continued to head for the one before him and jumped and split it in two and he flipped in midair and tossed a kunai into the eye of the last drone causing it to explode as well

"Where the hell do these votes keep coming from?" Kitsune asked

Unknown Lab

Norman glared at the old man beside him as static played on the monitor, "You blew it! You failed Smythe." Norman growled

"My father is the world's foremost expert in the field of robotics, Mr. Osborn. He is not a failure!" the wheelchair-bound man growled

"Relax Alistair! No need to defend me." Smythe said wheeling his son away with Norman behind him

"No need? You let that fox masked menace make fools of us." Norman growled

"Not for long. This was a mere trial run. The Seekers have proven that my targeting computers can find Kitsune." Smythe replied

"They're my targeting computers. I put up the money, you only invented them! What good are they? They can't catch him!" Norman asked annoyed

"That's not their job."

"Then whose job is it?" Norman asked before a light came on in another doom allowing Norman to see a black Coyote robot

"That's whose job it is. Gentlemen, I give you my Fox Slayer."

Norman looked at the robot and pursed his lips

Daily Bugle

Jonah and Robby were listening to the beautiful woman as she listed off what she needed, "Then there's the caterer, the parking attendants, the musicians, the cleaning crew it's all been taken care of, right Mr. Jameson?"

"Of course! This isn't the first Charity Ball I've hosted, Mrs. Hardy."

"Yes, but this is the first one with the Hardy name attached to it. Now, what about the photographer? Mother says we absolutely must have one."

"Yeah, well, tell mother that if I spend any more money on this thing, I'm going to need charity." Jonah said

"Jonah! Remember that Felicia's mother is an important philanthropist, and advertiser! Besides, we know of a photographer." Robby said causing Jonah to grimace

"You don't mean-"

Naruto was sitting down waiting as he shifted through pictures of Kitsune he brought in for Jonah, "This is the second time I was attacked by flying to its, I need to leave one functioning to fo d out who is sending them."

"Naruto!" Robby yelled causing Naruto to look up, "Mr. Jameson wants to see you."

Naruto got up and walked over

Jonah had his fingers crossed behind his back, "I assure you, Miss Hardy, this Charity Bal is just as important to me as it is to you. That's why I'm sending my hmm very best photographer."

"Hmm Who might that be?" Felicia asked

"Naruto Parker." Felicia said surprised

"Felicia?"

"You know him?" Jonah asked surprised

"She goes to college with a childhood friend of mine." Naruto said

"Mr. Jameson says you're his best photographer."

"More of a freelance photographer." Naruto said

"Anyway this charity thing is a big deal, Parker. Ms. Hardy's mother is sponsoring it, and I'm hosting it. Think you can take pictures of something other than Kitsune for a change?"

"We'll talk about my fee later." Naruto said to Jonah before he loomed to Felicia, "Why don't I walk you out."

"Thank you."

"Hate that kid." Jonah groaned before he looked to Robbie, "Robbie, see if you can find Eddie Brock. He's supposed to have some big scoop for me."

Elsewhere

Drops of acid burned a small hole into the robot enough for a screw to be inserted as Norman observed the robot, "Not too close Osborn. That acid's the only thing that can penetrate the Black Coyote's armor."

"They're almost ready." Norman smirked

"Yeah, almost." a young man smirked walking up, "Eddie Brock's biggest scoop! Huh-hoo! The capture of Kitsune! You will not regret bringing me in on this Mr. Smythe."

"You're in charge Brock! With the media here, everything will be done on the up and up! Wouldn't want things getting out of hand, would we?" Smythe said looking to an annoyed Norman

"I don't intend to play judge and jury, Spencer. I just want Kitsune captured. According to the late Captain Stacy, he's a criminal."

"Yeah, and he's big news too! I gotta go line up my crew! See ya." Eddie waved walking off

"I have to leave also. But I want to reassure you, everything will be done strictly by the book. You have to trust me!" Norman said before he left and boarded the elevator when he began to cough and got a handkerchief and hacked up blood, still not healed from his fight with Kitsune, putting the handkerchief in his pocket the billionaire left the lab

Later

Norman entered an office, and reported, "The Coyote's ready."

"Does anyone suspect that I'm involved?" a man asked from the shadows

"No, not at all." Norman said

"Good. That is as it should be." the man said watching videos of Kitsune's exploits, "Crime. My livelihood. My life! All of it jeopardized with the sudden appearance of Kitsune. How could I run a worldwide criminal empire, if I can't even control my home-base, New York?"

"We don't know the full extent of Kitsune's powers, so we have to be prepared for anything." Norman said

"That loose cannon must be removed." the man growled

"You don't have a thing to worry about." Norman assured

"But you do, Osborn. If it fails, I get your company. Remember? Interesting way to pay back a loan, isn't it?" the man asked only for Norman to wave him off

"The debt will be paid in full as of tomorrow." Norman said before he began to leave but paused, "Something occurs to me either Kitsune is destroyed, or you get Oscorp. Whatever happens, you win."

The man walked out of the shadows revealing a large bald man wearing a white suit, "That's why I'm the Kingpin."

 **Finished**

 **Need an actress for Yuri Watanabe, and Felicia Hardy**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto's Home

Naruto sighed as he tugged on his tye, "Hate these things." He grouched

"So take it off."

Smiling Naruto turned to the three voluptuous models in his bed, "Wish I could but I have to look presentable, whatever that mean." He said, "Get some rest, and the fridge is full." Naruto waved as he left

Whistling as he walked to his car, he looked over to an alleyway, and saw Sif, "Why you look like you dissaprove?"

"Whoever the prince deems worthy to share his bed is none of my business. I'm just happy you can't get human diseases." Sif said walking up

"They are models, and I don't know what's going on with me, but I'm more horny than usual."

"Your mother is a Fox goddess, maybe your going into heat."

"That's for female foxes. Male foxes have a mating season, maybe mine has started." Naruto thought aloud

"Hm. Nice car." Sif said looking to Naruto's Ferrari 488 Pista

"Hm, I'm a millionaire, and I can't walk everywhere or be in the vicinity of Kitsune all the time. But I'm sure you didn't come all this way for that."

"No, just here to see how you were handling the lost of George Stacy." Sif said as Naruto frowned

"I know I can't save everyone, the way I am now. I need to be stronger, and as I grow stronger I will continue to protect the people of New York. It's what he would've done."

Sif nodded, "Your on your way to being a fine man." She said before walking away as Naruto watched her before he got into his car

Meanwhile

Mr. Smythe and his son were making more seekers, "Ready?" Mr. Smythe asked

"I'm not sure." Alistar said

"The Seekers found Kitsune once, Alistair! They can do it again!" Mr. Smythe said before he launched the seekers

"If we find him, we've got to destroy him! Because with Kitsune, you don't get a second chance."

Party

Flash Thompson was with Harry hanging out at the party, "Doesn't your Dad usually come to these things, Osborn?" Flash asked

"I borrowed his ticket. There's some big deal at his factory tonight. He wouldn't tell me what.

Never does."

Felicia walked over smiling, "Do we have to talk about work? It's so boring." She said taking Flash by the arm and walking over to the dance floor, "Flash, everything's working out so well tonight!"

"Of course it is Felicia. Your mother is going to be so proud." Flash said to his new girlfriend, since he planned to get into her panties, knock her up and attach himself like a leech to her family wealth,

Felicia smiled at Flash before she noticed Naruto enter the party, and stopped, "Felicia?" Flash asked

"Naruto Parker!"

"I wonder who his "hot" date is." Flash sneered as Naruto walked over

"Parker! You look incredible!" Felicia said

"Thanks Felicia, don't really like the money suit though." Naruto said as he and Felicia embraced and held hands, "You clean up nice yourself."

"Oh you charmer, care to join me for a dance?" Felicia smiled walking off with Naruto as the duo ignored Flash completely

"Shouldn't I be taking pictures?" Naruto asked as the duo danced

"And I should be dancing with Flash Thompson. Yet here we are."

"Here we are." Naruto smiled

"So I heard a rumor."

"Anyone every tell you not to put much stock into those?" Naruto asked

"This one is good, they say that you created Instagram, Netflix, Uber/Lyft and you sold your inventions for billions of dollars."

"Just waiting on the papers to sign, and now that you bring it up, how did they know it was me?"

"Well I happen to know a few people." Felicia smiled

Flash tapped Harry's shoulder and the two headed outside

The duo walked to Flash' car where he walked to the trunk and began to get dress, "Parker's not gonna dance Felicia away from me!" Flash said

"Heh! You look just like your big hero!" Harry snirked as Flash dressed as Kitsune slammed his trunk closed

"And better! Paid enough to rent this thing for the frat party."

"Well what do you think Naruto will do when he sees you in it?"

"Dunno what he'll do. Just don't be standing too close to him when he does it." Flash said as the two headed back inside when a seeker arrived and saw Flash

Osborne Factory

Eddie, Norman and the Smythes were ready when they saw Flash in costume heading in the building, '"Got him! He's at 39th and 2nd."

"Hey that's Jonah Jameson's place! Ho-oh! The boss is gonna have a front room seat!" Eddie laughed

"Good for him! Now let's get this over with!" Norman said getting a nod from Mr. Smythe who sent off the lack Coyote

Party

Naruto and Felixia stopped dancing and clapped for the musicians, "You're a good dancer! I'm surprised!" Felicia said

"Well a lot of things about me would surprise you!" Naruto smirked before Felicia got in front of him smiling

"I love surprises. See what you think of this one." Felicia said before she kissed Naruto who returned it before he senses flared

"Something's wrong! Why now?!" Naruto thought in annoyance as they heard a ruckas and everyone turned to the door and saw Flash

"Naruto? Wha-what does he want?" Felicia asked surprised

"Felicia, it's just an impostor!" Naruto said staring at Flash

"Well how would you know that?"

"He's to bulky. Doesn't have his weapon pouches, and his gait is off." Naruto said causing Felicia to look at him, "I take pictures of the guy, have to be able to tell a fake."

"Makes sense." Felicia nodded

"Spiderman? He's here? In my home?!" Jamerson yelled

"Parker! It's time we had a talk!" Flash yelled as Naruto raised an eyebrow, knowing who this way by his voice alone

"Hey, Kitsune, what happened with that thing?" Naruto asked causing Flash to look confused

"What thing?"

"Seriously, we just talked an hour ago." Naruto said

"..." Flash looked around to see everyone looking at him, and was embarrassed, "You bastard. You always thought you were better than everyone! You always had it out for me"

"Just because I didn't join your bully brigade didn't mean I thought myself above anyone Flash. I just thought it was a pathetic waste of time." Naruto said

"W-what?" Flash asked

"Just because you have on a mask doesn't mean your voice has changed and your costume has the wrong number of tomoe, you have four it's supposed to be 6." Naruto pointed out

Flash looked at his collar before he saw something headed for the window and screamed,

Everyone looked back and saw the Coyote and quickly Naruto tackled Felicia as it slammed through the window and targeted a retreating Flash and gave chase

"You okay?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Felicia as he looked at the Coyote that was hooping into the distance, and frowned

"Yo." Felicia looked up with Naruto and the two saw Kitsune, "Is everyone alright?"

"That thing it took Flash, probably because he is dressed up as you."

"I'm on it." Kitsune said jumping away leaving his clone with Felicia as the two watched him leave

Osborne Factory

Kitsune landed on the roof and snuck into the factory and saw Flash unconscious as Eddie Brock, Norman, and the Smythe's were nearby with Eddie in front of a camera, "With Kitsune unconscious, we have a rare opportunity! And here it is! The moment all America has been waiting for! The unmasking of Kitsune."

"And now, live, and exclusively!"

"Cut to the chase, Brock!" Kitsune yelled causing everyone to turn and see him standing on the ceiling

"W-what?' Everyone asked shocked

Suddenly men burst through the door and looked between Kitsune and the unconscious Flash, " The one on the roof!" A man said before they opened fire but Kitsune vanished and kicked him in the face

Turning around a bullet that was shot at him, Kitsune looked around and saw that he was surrounded, and shrugged, spinning rapidly a dome of electrified chakra appeared and struck the men

"Show me how to start up the Black Coyote!"

"Spencer, there's no choice!" Norman said

"That button." Spencer frowned watching as the gunman walked to the robot and activated the Coyote

Kitsune came out of his spin, and saw the Coyote lunging at him and punched ounched, the Coyote flinched back but growled at Kitsu e, "Oops." He said before jumping over a swipe before he kicked a seeker at the robot that exploded causing a fire

Everyone began to evacuate as the fire spread, Spencer pushing Allistar looked up when Norman ran over, "Where are you going? Remember our deal? No spider-splat, no hover chair!"

"Alright, but take Alistair out of here." Spencer said

"No! You can't stay!" Alistar yelled as Norman ourhed his wheelchair out of the building

"I'll be fine." Spencer said walking to a console and taking control of the Coyote

Kitsune tossed Flash out a window into a stack of hay, "One annoyance down, another to go." He said turning and seeing the old man at the console, before he made his way over when the coyote tried to take a bite out of him but a blade of wind split it in two, before an explosion sent him flying back

Racing over to Spencer, Kitsune saw him unconscious and teleported him to an hospital where the old man would be admitted as a John Doe

Kitsune made his way home, and was anout to enter through the window but saw his clone and would've dispelled it but seeing as it was currently grabbing Felicia's hair as it fucked her from behind on the bed he sighed

"Damn clone." Kitsune sighed wishing he could easily replace himself with his clone in a way that would arouse suspicion like at the party but there weren't any giant robots around to distract Felicia,

Pressing the side of his mask, he frowned when there as no crime for him to stop either, before he noticed Felicia stop his clone from thrusting as she answered her phone,

Inside

The clone was thrusting in Felicia strongly, as the sound of their skin slapping against each other was heard when her phone began fo ring, "Ugh, wait, wait." She said placing a hand on his abs as she panted, before she picked up her phone, "Oh Flash, how are you?"

Felicia walked off as the clone was about to follow but looked and saw his creator who raised his hands in a What the hell you doing' gesture, and the clone shrugged before Naruto dispelled him and entered the room in a flash, and sealed his suit back into the seal

"Flash is okay." Naruto heard as Felicia reentered and tossed her phone,

"Wasn't worried about him, were you?' Naruto asked asked his memories from the clone told him Felicia initiated this, when the clone drove her from the party

"Not particularly." Felicia smiled wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, "Now where were we?"

Felicia kissed Naruto who returned the kiss before he groped her ass tightly and lifted her up and slid his member into her tight channel, causing him to moan deeply, as she shuddered against him

Naruto began to lift and drop Felicia as he fucked her in the standing missionary position, slamming her against glass window that looked over the entire city, as he began to pick up the pace while being careful not to use to much strength so that he didn't hurt her

Naruto and his blonde lover would continue on with each other for the next few hours

Sunrise, Osborne Factory

Alistar was starting at the smoking factory alone, "Still no sign of your father, Alistair?" Kingpin asked

"You know me?" Alistar asked

"I was an associate of your father's. Now I want to be an associate of yours." Kingpin said

"I don't need associates." Alistar said rolling away as Fisk continued to speak,

"I have an offer that might change your mind. Suppose I provide the money to make new Coyote robots." Kingpin said causing Alistar to finally pause and look to Kingpin who walked up,

"Why should you do that?" Alistar asked as Kingpin began to push him

"So you can destroy the man who's responsible for your father's disappearance Kitsune!" Kingpin said leaving with the handicapped genuis

3 Months Later

Its been months since the party, and lots have happened, with Gwen going to Oxford her dream school. Mary Jane was still studying drama, and took up journalism, while earning money as a model.

Jessica was doing well in LA, and continued to excel and even got into martial arts from a fellow student she met named Elektra Natchios,

Felicia and Naruto agreed to not label whatever it is they were doing to make it less complicated but the two couldn't keep their hands off each other when they were alone,

Naruto was now officially a billionaire after selling his ideas, he wasn't to worried as he could always come up with more, but his facility to help the people was now his focus, as it was to honor his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. Trying to make some guy friends didn't really work out as they expected Naruto to pay for everything and his name to get chicks, so he ended that mission, he was popular with ladies though and as a single man loved to partake in sex as a way to relieve stress after a day of training, and fighting crime,

Currently, on patrol Kitsune was on patrol, as he left a gang strung up, he suddenly shot a chakra chain into a wall and pulled himself down as a green-ray was shot at him

Turning Kitsune's eyes widened when he saw another Coyote and a blue Wolf, "What in the hell?" He asked before dodging acid and quickly turned around a missile that he grabbed midturn and sent back at the wolf

Kitsune grunted when the coyote landed on him and suddenly called a ton a armor of lightning that short-circuited the coyote before he pushed it off of him and saw the wolf flying away but he stopped that as he jumped after it with a Rasengan in hand and he grinded a hole into the center of it sending the bot into the ocean

Kitsune grunted before he vanished in a flash and appeared on a rooftop across the street from Metro General where he saw Spencer Smythe in his coma,

Narrowing his eyes as he figured Spencer's son was behind the new robots he just needed to find him, but not tonight as he was supposed to help Felicia study,

ESU

Naruto walked on the campus as everyone was partying, walking up to her dorm, he knocked and was greeted by loud music as college kids danced and drank themselves into a stupor, pushing through the crowd and ignoring the drunk females that tried to grab him, he frowned as he couldn't find Felicia so he began to use his senses

"No!" He heard Felicia shout as there was a scuffle, "Let me go! Help!"

Naruto raced forward pushing people out of the way before he burst into Felicia's room to find a drunk student atop of her trying to rape her, with a growl Naruto kicked the guy in the face, causing him to roll off the bed unconscious as Narutoshifted a foot and a sharp piece of ground appeared and soesred the guy in his nuts

"Come on." Naruto said taking Felicia by the arm and the two went outside as a pool of blood formed beneath the student

Cops were called and they shut downhe oarty, and got their statement, as the student was sent to the hospital while Naruto took Felicia home with him

The entire drive was quiet, with Naruto repeatedly glancing at Felicia, before he led her to the couch and sat across from her, "Give me your hands."

Felicia looked at Naruto and hesitantly did so before looking confused when he began to wrap them, "What're you doing?"

"I'm going to teach you to protect yourself. So that if I can't reach you, and some asshat tries you in any way, you can knock their teeth down their throat." Naruto said causing Felicia to nod

Meanwhile Jotunheim

Jotunheim is one of the Nine Realms and the home of the Frost Giants. The planet is seen to be deteriorating from the lack of ice magic that comes from the Casket of Ancient Winters. The Casket of Ancient Winters was a relic and weapon that once belonged to the Frost Giants who used it to vanquish enemy armies and conquer enemy realms. It is capable of producing and projecting an infinite icy wind that can freeze whole landscapes and plunge an entire world into a new ice age.

A figure wearing a cloak walked along the deteriorating wasteland, before he stopped as the frost giants appeared. The Frost Giants were a race of humanoid beings that are taller and possess a larger, more muscular body structure than both humans and Asgardians. Frost Giants typically have blue-grey skin, bright red eyes, and usually have narrow ridges on their face or in a unique pattern across their body. Some may also have narrow, bone-like crests on their head.

The king of the Frost Giants Laufey, looked at the intruder, "Who are you?"

"A friend, here to help you regain your strength and your vengeance against the All Father." The stranger said causing Laufey to narrow his eyes, "There is a child of the All Father on Midgard, he has been raised amongst humans. Kill him, and I'll aid in the return of your Casket."

Laufey looked at the stranger and smirked, "The All-Father stole my son, he was a tiny thing but hewas still a child of Laufey. Ill be glad to take his son from him in return before taking his life."

 **Finished**

 **Naruto Odinson/Parker aka Kitsune played by Charlie Hunnam**

 **Gwen Stacy played by Claire Holt**

 **Mary Jane Watson played by Amber Heard**

 **Felicia Hardy played by Lindsay Pelas**


	6. Chapter 6

The stranger made his way down the isle of snowy caverns and walked into a mountain where he teleported away

Asgard

The stranger reappeared and removed his cloak revealing himself to be Loki, Loki with a smirk made his way toward his room when a guard found him, "Prince Loki, The King requests your presence."

Loki nodded

Midgard, 4 Months Later with Naruto

Naruto was walking down the road, for some fresh air, after almost being assaulted Felicia had moved to Paris with her mother, Naruto had opened F.E.A.S.T. (Food, Emergency, Aid, Shelter and Training) the goal was to help people get back on their feet, an apartment complex was behind the building that Naruto owned amd all the renters were allowed to live rent free for 4 months while going through the training programs to pick up a trade or earn their diploma and as long as they provided proof and needed more time then it would granted, rental and bill assistance also was provided along with everything a person may need help with.

Suddenly Naruto frowned and looked over his shoulder and saw a man in a green suit that quickly ducked into an alleyway, with narrowed eyes Naruto gave chase when his senses worked in over time and he flinched as a building exploded

4 masked men with weapons jumped out of the broken glass and ran toward their truck, Kitsune standing on a wall stabbed a chakra chain into the ground and yanked himself down toward the masked man in the back and kicked him in the back of the head and flipped off him to land in front of all of the men

"It's Kitsune!" A robber yelled

"Got it in one." Kitsune said before his knee slammed into the man's head before he flipped over a missile fired from a high-tech bazooka

Grabbing the missile Kitsune redirected it to the air, as he landed and elbowed the masked man and turned toward the last one with a right cross

"Takes care of the small fry, now who was following me." Kitsune thought before a chill went through the alleyway, and quickly Kitsune ducked when an ice club almost took his head off,

Scrambling forward and turning around, Kitsune looked and saw a Frost Giant, "Asgardian." It growled

*You've got to be kidding me." Kitsune said before he sensed an attack and raised his left arm just as an ice club slammed into his side and he went flying through a building

Kitsune groaned before he tried to push himself up but pain flared in his left arm that began to throb as he looked to see it broken, getting up Kitsune and the civilians looked at the Frost Giant that walked through the hole Kitsune made in the building,

Kitsune gripped his broken arm as it began to steam before the pain vanished as his wounds healed while he looked to the people as 6 Frost Giants stood before him all smirking at him

"Everyone clear out." Kitsune demanded before he ducked underneath an ice spear that impaled an public mailbox and froze it over before it exploded in a shower of ice chunks,

People began to run as Kitsune shot forward an Frost Giant pointed his ice sword forward and the other 5 charged Kitsune,

Kitsune tossed a kunai covered in wind chakra but it was dodged and landed at the foot of the last Frost Giant as he continued to rush forward and a cry of a thousand birds occurred as lightning cloaked his fist and as the Frost Giants made to impale him with their ice spears he vanished in a red flash

Naruto reappeared at the Giant in the back causing it's eyes to widened before he slammed his lightning fist into its chest

The other giants looked back shocked as their comrade exploded into chunks of ice, before Naruto turned to them his form leaving after images as he appeared behind one in a blink his kunai cloaked in wind chakra, and skewered on into 10 pieces before he ducked and rolled from a slash and a jab of 2 ice spears and jumped into the air rolling before he apat a stream of fire down on them

The frost giants began to shrink which Naruto noticed as he began to add wind chakra turning his flames white

Naruto exhaled smoke as he canceled his attack to see the Frost Giants were little more than puddles of water, "What the hell were those things?" He asked himself massaging his healed arm before he left

Laufey watched on a rooftop, and smirked sinisterly before he walked away into the secret passageway to return to his home

Later, Naruto's Home

A nude woman was asleep in Naruto's bed as he was in the living room overlooking the 3D hologram image of the Frost Giants, "What are these thing?" Naruto asked looking over his shoulder at Sif who had a troubled frown

"You were attacked by Frost Giants. You've been discovered, you must return to Asgard."

Naruto raised an eyebrow standing up, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Why? All you do is fight criminals, take pictures of yourself and sleep with bartenders. You are the Prince of Asgard, that was just to see what you were capable of bigger and stronger enemies lurk in the shadows.

"I am a prince, not THE prince. New York is my home and I will protect it. I ain't running away from anyone or anything." Naruto frowned, Sif sighed knowing she couldn't force Naruto to leave,

"Fine, see you later, my prince.' Sif said before she left and Naruto looked to the image of the Frost Giants and narrowed his eyes

Next Day, The Daily Bugle

"Naruto, these pictures are incredible.' Mr. Robinson said looking at the photos of Kitsune fighting the criminals and Frost Giants, breathing fire and using his Lightning Blade, "In all my years as an editor I have never seen a photographer as resourceful as you."

"Thanks." Naruto smiled scratching the back of his head

"How do you get these shots?" Mr. Robertson asked

"That's what I want to know.' Jameson said walking in causing the two to look at him, "Parker, your always in the right place at the right time. Tell me Parker, whats your secure"

"Free Running to get to high vantage points to get better angles, this time I was only close enough because some creep in a green suit was stalking me, and rabbited when I tried to chase him down.' Naruto frowned

"You tried to chase him down?"

"Of course. I'm from Queens, man. Plus I'm a Billionaire now with all the stock and ideas I've sold, you can never be to careful." Naruto said grabbing his backpack, "Which reminds me I should go to the police to file a complaint. See you guys later."

Jameson glared at Naruto as he left, "Hate that arrogant squirt."

"Your thinking of Tony Stark, boss. Naruto is as humble as they come." Robertson said causing Jamerson to grunt in annoyance

Naruto was talking with Betty, the two sharing a laugh before he noticed the creep from last night go into Jamerson's office and created a clone that appeared on the roof in Kitsune gear before he went back to his conversation

Kitsune walked down the side of the building and crouched down to look into Jamerson's office, "Sorry, he almost spotted me last night. I just aint had any breaks tailing the Parker kid.'

"Gargan, you're worthless." Jameson growled

"Oh geez, don't call me names. People have been calling me names my entire life.'

"I can see why." Jameson said frowning, "Parker, must know Kitsune, it has to be how he gets those pictures. How hard can it be to follow him to Kitsune's hideout." Jameson said hanging Gargan some money

"Very, cause I don't have one.' Kitsune said standing on the ceiling

"Hey, what do you think you-" Gargan began but suddenly found his face in the floor as Kitsune pinned him down with a boot on his head,

"I feel its time we had a little chat, old man." Kitsune said as Jameson backed away, "You've been trying to discredit every little thing I've done since I started doing this, get off my case."

Jameson froze hearing those words

Flashback

A young Jamerson was on the phone, "I'm telling you Jameson, get off my case. Or else."

Few days Later Jamerson's mother was walking down the street when she was killed in a driveby shooting

End Flashback

Jamerson snapped out of the traumatic memory as he looked at Kitsune who unknowingly triggered the memory, "Huh, yeah. I get it.'

"Good." Kitsune said standing up and vanishing in a swirl of leaves

"It won't happen again." Jamerson said to himself looking at a photo of himself and his mother

"That mask freak, trying to make me look ridiculous." Gargan said on his hands and knees an angry look on his face, "People are always trying to make me look ridiculous."

"You are ridiculous, Gargan. But how would you like to get back at him, and make a real name for yourself.'

"Me? Get back at Kitsune? I'd kill for the chance.' Gargan said

"Then your on. I have a trick up my sleeve that will get that Fox faced freak out of my hair forever." Jamerson said picking up his phone and dialing a number, "Karl, cashing in on the favor you owe me."

Later, IGH

Jamerson and Gargan walked with Karl Malus through his facility and saw a 7'5 man in rhinoceros armor asleep, "What is that?" Jameson asked

"Aleksei Sytsevich just another thug in the Russian Mafia, grasping at dreams of easy money, and headed for a short brutal life. He had powerful armor, permanently bonded to his form, modeled after the hide of a rhinoceros, both for its visual impact and in recognition of the fact that the rhino was the result of countless generations of evolution towards the ultimate form for armored assault." Karl smiled before he motioned to a man walking toward them

"Gentleman this is Farley Stillwell, he will be the one to help with the procedure."

"Right this way, gentleman." Farley said leading Jamerson away to his lab, " I've made all the preparations."

Jamerson saw the machine and walked forward, "So this is the Neogenic Recombinator."

"Yes, and Mr. Gargan this is the suit you will be wearing." Farley said gesturing to a green full-body battle suit, with a tail attached, "Beautiful isn't it?"

"It better be, considering what I paid for it.' Jamerson growled before he looked to the smirking Gargan, "Let's get going.'

Gargan was put in the battle armor, before the machine powered on and a Indian Red Scorpion was loaded into the machine before it fired a green beam at Gargan

"Um, doc what's going on. I feel weird." Gargan asked worried

'"Dont worry. It's just the radiation.'

"Radiation? Ain't that stuff dangerous?' Gargan asked

"Not to someone of your limited intelligence." Farley said

"Gargan this is what you said you wanted. Don't chicken out on me now.'

Farley turned the machine to full power and Gargan began to growl and groan before he roared, "Success." Farley smirked turning off the machine

"With him Kitsune will be out of my hair for good." Jamerson smirked before he frowned seeing Gargan hiss at them and quickly he ducked as Gargan suddenly sped for them and Farley was skewered by his tail and tossed into the machine destroying it

Jamerson was curled up beneath the desk shivering before it was grabbed and sent flying and his head was palmed and he found himself looking into the reptilian eyes of Gargan, "Thanks Jamerson for the first time in my life I have power. So this time I won't kill you, see you next time."

Jamerson was tossed away as Scorpion burst through the door, and laughter along with

screams of pain was heard throughout the warehouse, and he got himself to his feet and ashamed escaped out of an window,

Scorpion was ecstatic as he killed his way to his target, as he entered a room, "Rhino?" He read before with a smirk he destroyed the machine keeping the 7 foot man sedated

Aleksei opened his eyes and saw the green monster in front of him on the other side of the glass, "Hello Aleksei, My name is Scorpion. I had a proposition for you but first we need to get out of here and kill Kitsune then take over the city?."

A guard with a shotgun tried to fire at Scorpion but his tail aimed and spewed acid killing him instantly

"Interested?" Scorpion asked as Aleksei smirked before he walked into the glass causing it to shatter

Scorpion and Rhino left the building

With Naruto

The headboard slammed into the wall with the sound of flesh on flesh filling the room as the candles began to go out one by one as Naruto fucked his personal tattoo artist, the flames from the fireplace the only thing illuminating the room as he fucked her and time flew by. His assault on her box was unrelenting as he pounded upon her gushing pussy, his thick dick repeatedly forcing entry into her womb as it battered into her cervix with each thrust and he made her cry out in pleasure, again and again.

"AH! Ah! Ugh! Oh, YES! Fuck me! More!" She cried out in pleasure as he took her, her hand pulling his face down to suckle at her breasts, his lips pulling tight at her firm nipples before pulling his lips to hers as they kissed passionately.

Her legs were no longer spread in the air, instead the beautiful woman wrapped them tight around his waist, her hand either hugging tight to his back or her hands to his head, fingers twisting in his mane of blonde hair as she kissed him. With every thrust, she felt like she was losing herself. He had already forced her to cum three times since he entered her.

Naruto could feel it, his end nearing with each thrust into her. "I'm about to cum, Bae." He groaned out as Young Bae only response was a moan of want and need and to clutch at him tighter.

"Me too." She moaned, her mind fogged with lust as he fucked her, his balls slapping her ass hard as he thrust into her. Her large and firm breasts were squished beneath his chest as he fucked her.

Another orgasm forced a scream of pleasure right out of her. Her cunt was hard at work, trying to milk him of his virile seed as he slammed into her again and again and again, not slowing down in the slightest. Feeling her cervix engulf the head of his cock as he shot load after load of cum into her, making her squirm, moan and finally let loose a final orgasm as he roared his satisfaction.

Bae bit her lip smiling before she brought Naruto down into a kiss, "Just what I needed." She panted

"Me too.' Naruto said

Day Later

Naruto and Bae shared a deep kiss before she left and gasped with a giggle as he slapped her ass watching her get on the elevator, as the elevator closed Naruto looked to the sleeve outfitted with seals and smirked as he pushed chakra through them and they glowed in response before he vanished in a yellow flash,

Kitsune reappeared in Midtown and began to patrol, jumping roof to roof it was a peaceful day as he went around for hours, currently he was sitting on a rooftop watching traffic when his six sense suddenly went off and quickly he looked up to see Scorpion

Scorpion smirked dastardly and swiped a clawed hand at Kitsune who pushed off the roof into freefall before he vanished in a yellow flash and reappeared above Scorpion who looked up and had it tail spew acid at Kitsune

Kitsune spun his body beneath the stream of acid and kicked Scorpion into the building sending him through it and onto the street

Dragging his claws along the street Scorpion smirked and looked up at Kitsune who jumped toward him before a sharp metal sign was sent toward him but Kitsune quickly caught it before it could pierce his clothing but the sign sent him into a taxi

Tossing the sign and stepping out if the dented vehicle, Kitsune noticed rumbling as a commotion began as cars began exploding before Rhino appeared and punched at him, but Kitsune turned his upper body causing the large fist to past him by before he punched Rhino in the chest but he was sent flying back as Rhino stumble back a bit and laughed loudly

Flipping and dragging his feet across the gravel of the road, Kitsune ducked Scorpion's sneak attack and rolled away from the slam his tail tried to perform and jumped up with his arms crossed as Rhino with a hook sent him flying into the air before Kitsune spat a gust of wind that Scorpion dashed away from as Rhino powered through it before Kitsune kicked off the building and went flying toward Rhino who smirked and cocked back his large arm ready to punch Kitsune into the ground but Kitsune vanished and reappeared beside him and a Rasengan was slammed into his ribs

Rhino yelled in pain as he was sent flying through a bus, before Kitsune tried to continue his assault but he was grabbed from behind in a full Nelson, "Got You!" Scorpion said laughing loudly as he tried to stab Kitsune with his tail but Kitsune kicked his feet up and kicked the tail away before with another kick of his legs he came down and tossed Scorpion over him and grabbed his tail and began to spin around before he slammed Scorpion into the road and vanished in a flash as Rhino appeared and tried to punch him but ended up punching Scorpion into the road causing the man to cough up blood before Kitsune reappeared and kicked him in the face and slammed his hand into Rhino's chest and the seals on his arm lit up beneath the Genjutsu they were hidden under

Rhino groaned as he tried to move, "Can't move." He gritted out as Kitsune looked at him

"What did I do to piss you two off?" Kitsune said before he tapped Rhino's forehead causing him to collapse into unconsciousness

Police finally arrived on the scene, and Kitsune with a two finger salute left in a swirl of leaves

 **Finished**

 **Fucking with A03 more and more why aint nobody tell me I can put pictures in my fanfics over there**

 **Photo of Naruto's sleeve is on that site, and whoever said that the stranger was Sasuke. How did you come up with that seeing as this Naruto has never met Sasuke who is dead along with the other inhabitants of the Elemental Nations**


End file.
